MY IMMORTAL
by fannymjv
Summary: TRADUCTION de BlancheMalfoy. Harry et Drago sont en septième année et ont du mal, chacun de leur côté, à avancer. Ils se retrouvent plusieurs fois au même endroit, au même moment, et les choses finissent par tourner d'une manière à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Seul l'amour peut vaincre la douleur... HP/DM
1. Septembre

**SLASH HP/DM, angoisse, scènes violentes, romantisme (un peu plus tard...)**

**Résumé complet : **Harry et Drago sont en septième année et ont du mal, chacun de leur côté, à avancer. Ils se retrouvent par hasard plusieurs fois au même endroit, au même moment, et les choses finissent par tourner d'une manière à laquelle ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Douleur, amour, et espoir se heurtent, tandis qu'Harry et Drago essaient de survivre à leurs familles, à leurs amis, et plus effrayant encore... à leurs sentiments. Seul l'amour peut vaincre la douleur.

**Note de la traductrice :** En fouillant dans mon ordinateur, j'ai retrouvé cette traduction que j'avais faite il y a longtemps d'une courte fanfic de Blanchemalfoy. Elle avait été publiée à l'époque mais avait été supprimé par le site, tout comme la VO, que je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver sur Internet non plus. Je vous l'offre à nouveau aujourd'hui, corrigée et révisé, pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère ! Elle est composée de cinq chapitres et j'en publierai un par semaine. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Septembre**

Drago n'attendit pas que la nuit tombe pour rejoindre Harry. Son cœur était tellement empli de haine et de rancœur quand il pensait à sa vie qu'il se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un allait le voir, si Rusard allait l'attraper et lui donner une retenue, ou même si Dumbledore allait finalement réunir suffisamment de courage pour l'expulser de l'école. Il ne se souciait d'aucune de ces choses. Il espérait juste blesser, au moins autant qu'il l'avait été. Il voulait que ce sentiment de vide et de confusion s'en aille.

Son père s'était enfuit de prison, et depuis, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Le Ministère de la Magie avait saisi la plupart des biens des Malefoy pour se venger. Comme si Fudge n'avait pas compris que Lucius Malfoy n'agirait jamais qu'en servant ses propres intérêts. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'y avait plus eu de dîners dans des restaurants de luxe, plus de vêtements neufs, plus rien. Drago était aussi pauvre que Weasley, si c'était possible. Comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, Draco avait aussi été choisi pour rejoindre les Mangemorts plus tôt qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Il n'avait pas encore reçu la Marque, mais les choses qu'il avait endurées entre les mains de ces monstres avaient été suffisantes pour lui donner des cauchemars toute une nuit. Il ne savait pas que ça serait si horrible, ou si dur à supporter. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une sorte de jeu. Ça ne l'était pas. C'était atroce. Il avait vu des gens mourir, et ça l'avait effrayé. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la signification de la mort, ou à quel point elle pouvait être terrible. Malheureusement, il le savait maintenant, et il n'allait jamais l'oublier.

Depuis sa sixième année, sa vie était en perdition. Son père n'avait jamais été si peu attentif à lui, et sa mère si froide. Sa vie avait été détruite et tout était la faute d'Harry Potter.

Il avait toujours reproché à Harry tout ce qui se passait mal dans sa vie — il avait donc évidemment blâmé Harry pour l'emprisonnement de son père et tout ce qui s'était passé après. Chaque nuit, il s'endormait la tête pleine d'idées de représailles. Il voulait pouvoir rejoindre Harry une fois de plus. C'est lui qui allait tuer Harry Potter.

Ainsi, la première chose qu'il fit en prenant le train pour Poudlard pour sa septième année fut de chercher Harry, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il ne se montra pas non plus au festin de bienvenu, à la grande frustration de Drago. Le matin suivant fut à peu près semblable : aucune trace d'Harry à la table de Gryffondor et aucune trace d'Harry pendant les cours. C'était comme si l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Puis il entendit la Sang de Bourbe parler à la Belette un peu avant le dîner, et il découvrit qu'Harry était caché dans la quatrième chambre de la Tour d'Astronomie. Drago alla donc le trouver, baguette en main.

Il était trop aveuglé par la haine pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, que c'était irréfléchi. Pour lui, tout était très simple. Si quelque chose de mauvais dans sa vie était de la faute d'Harry, alors Harry devait obligatoirement mourir. Peut-être que Drago allait enfin retrouver son ancienne vie.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de frapper quand il entra furieusement dans la pièce, heurtant une chaise qui tomba bruyamment au sol. Son regard glacial repéra Harry, assit dans un coin, sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, perdu dans ses pensées. La chose la plus irritante était le manque de réaction d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Drago en était tout autant énervé. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été dans la pièce, comme s'il n'existait pas. Drago n'avait jamais autant haï cette indifférence.

Alors comme ça, Harry Potter n'en avait rien à faire de Drago, hein ? Drago allait l'obliger à s'excuser pour ça.

- Lève-toi, Potter ! cria Drago, sa baguette pointée sur le visage de Harry.

Harry ne bougea pas.

- J'ai dit, LÈVE-TOI !

Mais il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux corbeau étaient étrangement vides, et Drago sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

- POTTER !

Drago le poussa avec sa baguette.

Et alors, tout alla très vite. Une minute avant Harry était assis sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et celle d'après, avec une vitesse incroyable, il était debout, sa baguette pointée sur le visage de Drago. Drago cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils se fixèrent, et Drago remarqua que les yeux d'Harry n'étaient plus vides ; cependant, ils n'exprimaient rien. Ses yeux verts étaient maintenant plus froids encore que ceux de Drago. Qu'importe combien de fois Drago avait vu ces yeux-là avant, il ne pouvait se faire à cette version sombre d'Harry Potter.

Harry n'avait jamais semblé si intrépide, hardi et déterminé à faire... quoi ? Le tuer ?

Leurs regards se mesuraient silencieusement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait détourner les yeux. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence en s'adressant à lui d'une voix calme :

- Parle.

Drago fronça les sourcils, puis il se mit à sourire. Harry lui répondit en touchant du bout de sa baguette sa gorge découverte.

- Papa t'aurait-il finalement envoyé me tuer ? demanda Harry avec agressivité.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent avec haine à la mention de son père.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ordre pour te tuer. Je peux le faire de mon plein gré et en trouver tout autant de satisfaction.

Harry ricana.

- Je n'en doute pas. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'une petite mise à jour, Malefoy. Si tu es venu pour me tuer, tu perds ton temps. La seule personne qui peut me tuer c'est le patron de ton père. Je ne pense pas que tu sois lui, alors abandonne.

Drago enragea.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Tu es formé de chair et de sang comme le reste d'entre nous. Je sais que tu aimerais être immortel, mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Tu es venu ici pour me tuer ? demanda avec curiosité Harry, avant de ricaner. Comme tu es brave.

- Ta gueule, Potter ! Voyons si tu serais aussi courageux sans ta baguette !

Harry fit l'impensable. Il baissa sa baguette, la jeta négligemment sur le sol, ouvrit les bras et lui sourit d'un air narquois.

- Je suis tout à toi. Viens, Malefoy. Lance-moi ton meilleur sort et achève-moi. Voyons à quel point tu es puissant. Mieux encore ! Voyons donc si la prophétie est vraie !

Draco pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur Harry, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pût prononcer un mot. Ses mains étaient figées et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il agrippa plus fortement sa baguette, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement, mais ne prononça pas mot. Ce n'était pas juste, réalisa-t-il, totalement abattu. Ca ne pouvait pas être un duel équitable. De cette manière-là, si Drago gagnait, tout le monde dirait qu'il avait triché parce qu'Harry était sans défense.

- Récupère ta baguette, Potter. Battons-nous en duel comme des hommes, pas comme des enfants.

Harry ricana plus encore.

- Oh, et depuis quant le Furet est-il devenu si noble ?

_- _Ne pousse pas ta chance, Potter, grogna Draco. Contente-toi de le faire !

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

- Récupère simplement ta baguette ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer, toi aussi ?

Drago n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans les yeux d'Harry, mais il n'apprécia pas la fureur qu'il y lisait à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre pourquoi Harry rendait les choses si compliquées. Ce n'était pas censé être aussi difficile. Deux mots, et tout serait fini. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas ici pour tuer Harry. Il était là pour être tué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? murmura Harry, la mâchoire serrée.

Drago ne savait pas. Il avait été si sûr de lui en arrivant ici, mais à présent, il ne savait plus vraiment. Et il l'avait réalisé depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Il voulait qu'Harry fasse quelque chose. Oui, c'était le plus simple. Harry devait recevoir tous les tords, comme d'habitude.

Ce qui était arrivé à Drago durant l'été lui revint par flashs, lui donnant assez de courage et de haine pour finalement faire quelque chose contre Harry. Sans baguette. Ses poings pouvaient frapper Harry pour lui donner une leçon qu'il n'allait jamais oublier. Personne ne salissait un Malfoy et survivait pour en conter le récit.

Il se jeta sur un Harry surpris, et tenta de lui asséner un coup au visage. Ils tombèrent, l'air leur manquant dans les poumons le temps d'une seconde. Dès qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, le combat commença enfin. Harry ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une réaction de colère de la part de Drago, alors qu'il était lui même énervé, attendant justement d'avoir une chance de calmer sa rage sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps le sentiment de perte et d'amertume dans son cœur. La haine l'aidait à supporter la douleur et à garder les pieds sur terre. Il n'était plus le même Harry. Plus après la mort de Sirius. Il n'allait plus jamais être le même, malgré les efforts de ses amis pour le sortir de sa déprime. Il ne désirait de toute manière pas en sortir. Il était relativement satisfait de son univers morne et sombre. Et maintenant Malefoy était là, à agir exactement comme il le voulait. Harry avait une excuse pour se comporter ainsi, surtout que Drago méritait sa furie. Après tout, il était totalement incapable, lui aussi, de faire oublier à Harry la mort de Sirius, et toutes les autres dont il était coupable.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago essayait.

Harry inversa leur position et se retrouva au-dessus de Drago. Il tint fermement ses mains contre le sol et bloqua sa taille avec ses jambes. Harry avait envie d'abîmer le joli minois de Drago jusqu'à ce que ses yeux froids deviennent rouges et enflés.

Mais au lieu de ça, il pressa sa bouche sur celle de Drago jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres deviennent rouges et enflées. La langue de Drago chercha la sienne, et quand elles se rencontrèrent, Harry sentit un plaisir familier se propager dans son bas-ventre. Ils avaient déjà joué à ce jeu-là auparavant, un jeu qui avait commencé il y a précisément un an.

Tout avait commencé de la même manière. Une remarque acerbe, un combat, un baiser plein de haine. Et puis… le sexe. La première fois, ça les avait pris par surprise. Le sexe était la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus. Mais ça avait été si ravageur que c'était devenu une véritable drogue pour eux. Et tout ça les surprenait encore, même après tout ce temps.

Le sexe les avait aidés à oublier leur douleur. Mais ils se haïssaient encore, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus complexes.

Harry se sentait honteux, mais il ne pouvait partir. C'était son secret le plus sombre, et jamais il ne le confierait à ses amis. Jamais. Il savait que Drago pensait la même chose. Harry était une tâche dans la vie de Drago. Si Lucius Malfoy découvrait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, Drago le tuerait.

Il y avait eu une pause de deux mois dans leur _relation_, si bien qu'à présent, ils étaient incapables de se contrôler. Ils étaient si frustrés, sans mentionner l'excitation. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Toute la douleur et la haine s'étaient accumulées pendant l'été, et ils avaient besoin de les évacuer, vite. Ils avaient besoin de se prendre mutuellement. C'était leur seul moyen pour enrayer leur désir de tout arrêter et de mourir.

Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire : arracher tous les vêtements que portait Drago. Le blond ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, en fait. Drago était à ce moment-là trop occupé à essayer d'enlever la cape, la robe et le pantalon d'Harry.

Ils ne parlaient pas. La seule chose audible dans la pièce était leurs respirations haletantes alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, se léchaient et se mordaient. Le cou exposé de Drago était un véritable cadeau pour les dents et la bouche d'Harry. Il laissa un grosses marque rouge dessus, et Draco grogna quelque chose de particulièrement vulgaire.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Les autres pourraient le voir! se plaignit Draco. Je suis obligé de mettre des pulls à col roulé. Je déteste ça !

_- _Tu aime ça, rétorqua Harry, amusé. Tu sais que tu aimes ça.

Drago titilla les mamelons d'Harry.

- C'est faux. Et Pansy remarquera.

- Oh, exact, grimaça Harry. Ta belle fiancée. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Je devrais avoir plus de considération pour cette pauvre fille. Après tout, je baise avec le jeune marié, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais essayer de ne pas le refaire, tu sais, pour _Pansy_.

- Ferme-la, Potter ! Ta bouche ne devrait-elle pas être ailleurs ?

- Non, ricana Harry Mais je pense que la tienne le devrait.

_- _C'est à ton tour de me sauter, lui dit Drago en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Comment le saurais-tu ? Il s'est passé deux ou trois mois depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, protesta Harry.

Drago remercia la lumière d'être aussi faible dans la pièce. Grâce à ça, Harry ne pouvait pas remarquer son embarras.

- Et puis, il n'y a jamais eu de choses comme "ton tour", dit Harry en frottant son corps contre celui de Drago. Nous n'avons jamais fixé de règle. Et ça ne t'as jamais arrêté jusqu'à maintenant !

Drago gémit comme Harry frottait plus rudement son corps contre le sien.

- Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt commencer les choses sérieuses ? Je suis ici pour ça.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Harry descendait déjà le long de son corps, le rendant fébrile et passionné.

Drago haïssait quand il faisait ça. Il le haïssait pour lui offrir autant de plaisir. Pansy n'avait rien de comparable. La bouche de Harry l'engloutit tout entier, semblant avide de le prendre. Drago fit des va-et-vient avec ses hanches alors qu'il se sentait se rapprocher de l'orgasme. Il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Mais Harry s'interompit. Drago humidifia ses lèvres, ferma les yeux et refusa de les réouvrir. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Harry allait le faire supplier, et Drago détestait ce moment.

Le blond sentit un doigt toucher son torse. Ca le fit frissonner, mais il ne regarda pas Harry. Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, puis une langue. Drago se mordit la langue pour empêcher tout son de sortir de sa bouche. Ses orteils se contractaient, ses mains s'agrippaient. Harry continua un moment, et Drago finit par renonce.

- Baise-moi, murmura Draco.

_- _Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit Harry d'un air sadique.

_- _Baise-moi, répéta Draco.

- Ouvre les yeux.

_- _Non ! refusa Drago.

_- _Alors, je te laisse te débrouille avec ton… problème… tout seul.

Drago désirait en être capable, mais il n'avait juste pas la force de l'envoyer balader. Il avait désespérément besoin de cette dose d'adrénaline, de cette nuit de sexe sauvage et dénuée de sens, que seul Harry pouvait lui offrir. Qui aurait pu penser que Drago Malefoy deviendrait le jouet sexuel d'Harry Potter ? Bien que, si Drago était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'ils faisaient était tout sauf dénué de sens.

Drago ouvrit rageusement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il soupira. Il haïssait ce regard victorieux, cet éclat de haine.

- Contente-toi de me baiser, Potter, ordonna-t-il, à bout.

Et Harry le fit, plus durement qu'il ne s'y attendait, mais ce fut tout aussi bon. Drago le détestait tant.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry aimait mais que jamais il n'avouerait à Drago. Il aimait les yeux de Drago quand il le prenait. Il aimait voir les pupilles glaciales se dilater jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que des perles d'argent. Il aimait la manière que ses hanches avaient de bouger comme accrochées à un fil invisible. Il aimait son odeur, et la manière dont il gémissait doucement quand il était sur le point d'exploser. Il aimait la manière qu'avaient leurs bouches de se livrer bataille jusqu'à la fin.

Non, Harry n'était pas immortel. Il savait cela. Et être avec Drago lui permettait d'oublier qu'il était Harry Potter, le soi-disant sauveur du monde sorcier. Drago lui faisait réaliser qu'en vérité, il était parfaitement humain.

Quand sa respiration se calma, Harry se coucha à coté de Drago et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Ils revenaient rapidement à la réalité après. Désireux que ça ne se produise pas, il tourna le regard vers Drago. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Les yeux de Drago étaient brillants de larmes. Harry resta sans voix. Il voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment. Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui importait, de toute façon.

- Tu es frustré parce que tu ne m'as pas tué ? demanda Harry à la place.

- Oui, répondit Drago, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_- _Il y aura une prochaine fois. Tu pourras réessayer, dit Harry en tournant le regard vers le plafond.

_- _C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois. Ca ne marche jamais.

_- _Je t'ai dit que…

_- _Ouais, ouais, le coupa Draco, ennuyé. C'est cette putain de prophétie qui te rend immortel pour tout le monde sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_- _Tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé, tu sais, lui rappela calmement Harry. J'aimerais que tu le fasses parfois.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. C'était étrange, mais Drago n'avait pas envie de partir.

- Alors, comment c'était, tes vacances d'été ? demanda Harry.

Drago se leva brusquement et sortit du lit pour chercher ses vêtements. Harry lit de la fureur dans son regard.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ?

_- _Ca ne ta regarde absolument pas, répliqua furieusement Drago.

Harry se leva à son tour et attrapa les poignets de Drago pour voir s'il y avait des marques dessus.

- Tu ne les as pas rejoins, remarqua Harry.

Drago s'arracha à sa prise.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'est pas ton problème.

- De toute façon, je m'en fiche pas mal, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_- _Je sais, dit Draco, d'une voix étrange. Pas mal de choses t'importent peu en ce moment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ?

Drago secoua simplement la tête et enfila sa chemise. Mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

- Oh, non ! Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné des réponses ! déclara-t-il.

_- _Laisse-moi partir ! cria Drago.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, d'ailleurs ? Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ?

_- _Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ?

_- _OUI !

Drago soupira.

– Garde tes mains loin de moi, et après nous parlerons.

Harry recula lentement, mais, comme d'habitude, Drago resta silencieux. Dès que le blond fut libre, il prit le reste de ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol et les enfila. Harry le laissa faire. Il se sentait patient cette nuit. Mais lorsque Drago tenta de partir, Harry l'arrêta à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Va te faire, Potter !

_- _D'accord, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions.

_- _Tu n'as rien demandé.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'être drôle ?

Drago s'en souvenait très bien. Harry lui avait fait payer son arrogance. Drago le détestait tant. Si quelqu'un pouvait les voir maintenant… Quelle disgrâce cela aurait été pour sa réputation de Serpentard.

- Je te tuerai un de ces jours, Potter, je le ferai, murmura Drago, amer.

Harry se contenta de sourire, mais son sourire était plein d'amertume, et Drago le détesta encore plus.

- J'ai entendu la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe parler de toi, commença Drago. C'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé.

_- _Et pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver ?

- Je dois te faire un dessin, ricana Drago.

_- _Tu es juste venu ici pour baiser ? dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Hé bien, je ne savais pas que j'avais un effet si dévastateur sur ta libido. Comme c'est intriguant…

Drago déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi s'autorisait-il à être humilié de la sorte ?

- Je voulais aussi te tuer. Je voulais vraiment, murmura Drago.

_- _Tu aurais mieux fait.

Drago le fixa sous un autre jour.

- Je sais.

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si Drago disait la vérité. Cette haine habituelle était présente, brûlant à l'intérieur de ses yeux bleus, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui disait à Harry que ce n'était pas seulement la haine qui l'avait poussé à la retrouver. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Drago. Mais ce n'était pas la Marque des Ténèbres, alors quoi ?

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry calmement.

La respiration de Drago s'accéléra.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_- _Que s'est-il passé ? insista Harry.

_- _J'ai dit que…

_- _J'ai entendu la première fois. Mais tu es le fils de mon ennemi. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_- _Pourquoi je te le dirais à _toi _? Je suis aussi ton ennemi !

_- _PARLE !

_- _NE HURLE PAS ! Tu n'as pas le droit, cria Drago, en crachant au visage d'Harry.

Il ignora le regard dangereux que lui lança le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux après ça et poursuivit :

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça ! Je suis fatigué que tout le monde me dise quoi faire ! J'ai ma volonté propre ! Je ne suis pas juste un pantin ! Tu es exactement comme _lui _!

Harry essuya son visage, son sang bouillait.

- Tu vas payer pour ça.

- Allez, viens ! ricana Drago. Donne-moi ton meilleur coup ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! Je ne peux plus prendre sur moi, de toute manière ! Je suis fatigué. Je suis fatigué de mon père, fatigué de ma vie, et si fatigué de toi et de cette maladie! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas juste tranquille ?

La voix de Drago se brisa.

- Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas seul? Pourquoi est-il obligé de me faire faire tout ça ?

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi Drago parlait. Il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il le _savait_ déjà.

- Tu as été initié, déclara Harry, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Drago acquiesça, les yeux fermés comme si ça évitait de montrer sa faiblesse à Harry. Harry le plaignait.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda gentiment Harry.

Drago respira profondément avant de répondre.

- Je vais bien. Mais tu t'en fiche pas mal, pas vrai ?

Drago sonda profondément les yeux d'Harry.

- Ca a toujours été le cas. Tu te fiche de tout. Tu te soucies juste de ta revanche et de ce stupide par…

_- _Ne continue pas, le prévint Harry, ses yeux brillant de cet habituel dégoût. Drago lui obéit.

Drago marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, aussi loin d'Harry qu'il le pouvait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait tellement changé depuis l'année dernière, qu'il était passé par des moments difficiles pour comprendre et s'adapter à son nouveau soi. Par exemple, Harry le répugnait toujours, mais ses sentiments pour le garçon avaient d'une certaine manière changé, et il était trop effrayé pour essayer de les analyser.

Comme ce besoin qu'il avait eu d'être avec Harry depuis qu'il était entré dans le train. Il s'était convaincu qu'il désirait simplement vider sa colère sur Harry, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça.

- Il m'a fait tué un homme, s'entendit dire Drago, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai un semblant de moral tout à coup. Je ne savais juste pas… Je n'avais jamais imaginé… C'était si réel et douloureux… Et j'ai senti chaque parcelle de peur de cet homme. Je ne savais pas. Comment aurais-je pu? Je ne voulais pas le faire non plus. Mais _il_ me l'a fait faire. Il a dit que je ne serais plus son fils si je ne le faisais pas, que je souillerais le nom des Malefoy. J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Harry essaya de vider son esprit, pour ne pas y penser, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de marcher jusqu'à Drago pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était mélangé entre pitié et fureur. Drago ne méritait pas sa pitié. Ce qu'il méritait, c'était d'être enfermé en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Harry sentit l'urgence de blesser Drago. Lucius Malefoy était un salopard de traiter son fils de cette façon, et Drago était idiot de croire aux menaces de son père.

- Qui était-ce ? eut la force de demander Harry.

_- _C'était un Mangemort qui avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Hé bien, _pensa Harry, _au moins, ce n'était pas un innocent…_ C'était une pensée réconfortante, mais il y avait trop peu de choses qui l'étaient ces jours.

- Mon père est hors de contrôle, dit Drago calmement, ne réalisant pas encore qu'il avait dit toutes ces choses à Harry. Il laisse les gens me torturer.

Harry serra les poings plus encore.

- Parles-en à Dumbledore.

_- _NON! cria Drago. Je ne ferai pas ça.

_- _Alors cesse d'être une poule mouillée et accepte ce qui t'arrive sans te plaindre ! cria Harry en retour.

Drago le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu rester si… froid ?

_- _Que veux-tu que je te dise? J'ai mes propres problèmes. Tu as tué un Mangemort. Génial ! Un de moins. Un de moins à s'occuper. En fait, tu nous as fait une faveur.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Si tu es venu ici en t'attendant à ce que je t'aide...

_- _Je n'attendrais jamais rien de toi ! protesta Draco, nauséeux.

_- _Parfait !

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Au fond, Harry se sentait un peu différent. Pendant un bref moment, il avait voulu être le même vieux Harry, celui qui voulait sauver tout le monde, qui croyait encore à de bonnes choses dans ce monde. Il voulait aider Drago. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Comment pouvait-il demeurer si indifférent quand Drago était honnête avec lui ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à Drago d'être comme ainsi. Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleus onyx que Drago avait désespérément besoin de lui.

Comment Harry pouvait-il l'aider, s'il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même ?

Une des choses qu'il avait apprise sur Drago, c'était que le blond ne connaissait rien de la vie et de la douleur. Drago avait été surprotégé toute sa vie, un petit prince dans une cage dorée. Maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'était vraiment la vie, il avait peur. Pour Drago, les insultes et les blagues stupides avaient été un jeu amusant. Il avait été élevé en étant gâté, en commandant tout ceux qui n'étaient pas à son niveau.

Drago essayait encore de conserver son air supérieur, mais il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Trop de choses s'étaient passées dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse rester le même.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry, le prenant par surprise.

Drago le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

_- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ce soir ?

_- _Pour baiser, bien sûr. J'en ai besoin, et toi aussi, ricana Drago.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de le nier. La présence de Drago lui était très commode cette nuit.

- N'oublies pas que tu es aussi venu pour me tuer, lui rappela Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Oui, mais chaque fois que je viens ici, je réalise que j'ai besoin de toi en vie.

Harry sourit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il était encore nu. Il commença à ramasser ses habits, mais Drago l'interrompit :

- Je t'aime bien sans tes vêtement, Potter. J'ai toujours aimé le fait que je sois habillé et toi non. Tu sembles vulnérable de cette manière. J'aime beaucoup ça.

Harry sentit son corps se réveiller à la vue des yeux prédateurs de Drago.

Il laissa tomber ses habits sur le sol, s'avança vers Drago et le tira contre son corps.

- Tu l'as encore embrassée ? demanda Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_- _Tu as embrassé Pansy aujourd'hui ?

_- _Non.

Embrasser Pansy était devenu de plus en plus nauséeux et difficile, mais Drago n'allait pas le dire à Harry.

- Bien. Je peux le dire quand tu l'as embrassé la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspension.

- Tu étais en train de penser à _lui_.

Les yeux d'Harry cillèrent, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne disait jamais rien, en fait. La mort de Sirius Black revenait souvent entre eux, mais ils n'avaient jamais prononcé son nom à voix haute, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'en approcher.

- En quoi ça t'importe que j'aie pu embrasser Pansy ? demanda Drago, curieux.

Une grimace déforma le visage d'Harry.

- Elle est dégoûtante. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'en accommoder.

Drago ne savait pas non plus. Comment s'_était_-il accommodé d'elle ?

- Je crois toujours que tu devrais aller parler à Dumbledore si tu en as envie, dit Harry, agaçant Drago.

Draco le repoussa.

- Qui a dit que j'en avais envie ? Ce n'est pas le cas !

Harry le fixa, énervé.

- De quoi te plainds-tu alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté tout ça ?

_- _Oublie, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais… Ce n'est pas ton problème. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul.

Harry savait que Drago mentait, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il soupira. Lui aussi, était fatigué. Plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas l'Ordre ?

Drago lui lança un regard furieux.

- De grâce. C'est une bande de loosers. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais juste être indépendant. Je hais les deux cotés.

Parfois Harry ressentait la même chose, mais à présent, tout le monde comptait sur lui et il ne pouvait rien dire. Une idée noire traversa son l'esprit. Si Drago continuait de travailler pour Voldemort, alors un jour ils devront se rencontrer et se battre l'un contre l'autre. Et alors ? Harry serait-il capable de tuer Drago ? Après tout ce que… Qu'importe le nombre de fois où Harry s'était dit que tout ça était dénué de sens, il savait que ça ne l'était pas.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda Harry, épuisé. Il ne voulait pas être triste.

Drago remarqua son soudain changement de comportement et il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

_- _Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ? Chaque fois, on dit que c'est la dernière fois et chaque fois… on revient pour en avoir un peu plus.

L'expression de Drago changea.

- Je ne sais pas. Ne me pose pas des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés. Leurs corps étaient devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre. C'était difficile de dire quand c'était arrivé, mais les choses étaient ainsi. C'était pour ça que Drago avait regardé Harry si désespérément. Le corps d'Harry était comme une drogue dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Il en était restée loin trop longtemps.

– Pourquoi penser à ça maintenant ? répliqua Drago, gêné.

C'était parce que leur liaison arrivait à sa fin, et Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Il cessa d'y penser quand Drago captura ses lèvres pour un violent baiser. Ils étaient à nouveau partis. La seconde fois était toujours la meilleure.


	2. Novembre

**Chapitre 2 : Novembre**

_"Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to believing in everything  
And knowing nothing at all."_

(Field of Innocence– Evanescence)

Il aimait l'entendre jouer du piano. Ce n'était pas seulement beau à entendre et à voir. C'était _érotique_. C'était ce qui, chez Drago, avait surpris Harry plus que tout. Il savait que Drago était doué de ses mains, mais pas de cette façon-là. Rien n'avait préparé Harry à la vision de Drago au piano.

A cet instant, Harry le regardait commencer à jouer un autre morceau mélancolique. Harry était incapable de détourner le regard. Son cœur avait soudainement l'air plus vivant, et il détestait Drago pour arriver à lui faire ressentir ces choses qu'il n'aurait plus dû éprouver.

La mélodie résonnait dans la sa tête. Harry aurait aimé lui demander d'arrêter de jouer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Drago était trop plongé dans son monde. Harry ne voulait pas le déranger, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

_Qui es-tu ? _voulait lui demander Harry. Qui était ce garçon, qui avait été un vrai salopard, et qui maintenant, semblait avoir pris une autre place dans le coeur d'Harry. Harry cessa de respirer pendant un moment. Non. C'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de son ennemi, hein ?

Et d'où venait ce piano, bordel ? Harry ne savait pas. Le piano était un jour apparu comme par magie. Harry était entré dans la chambre et le piano noir était là. La chose la plus bizarre avait été de voir Drago, assis calmement, en train d'en _jouer_. Et Drago en jouait depuis... deux moi. Etait-ce vraiment depuis autant de temps ?

Parfois ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Ils s'assaillaient simplement là. Drago jouait du piano ; Harry le regardait, calmement. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais la présence de l'autre était suffisante pour apaiser leurs esprits troublés. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à trouver de l'apaisement l'un dans l'autre ? Comment tout ça avait-il pu arriver ?

Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que Drago possédait des mains de pianiste. Ces mains avaient caressé Harry tant de fois. Elles étaient belles, tout comme le reste de son corps. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce gamin était capable d'agir avec autant de grâce ?

Contrarié par ses pensées, Harry ordonna à Drago d'arrêter. Il n'était pas d'humeur, pensa-t-il. Mais Drago ne l'écouta pas et continua à jouer, insoucieux. ._Juste pour embêter Harry._

Harry se leva et s'installa à coté de Drago.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

_- _Non.

Il tira Drago par les pieds. Ils se lancèrent un regard furieux.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, siffla Harry.

_- _Je pensais que mon travail ici était terminé.

_- _Il ne l'est pas ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir, dit Harry, énervé.

Drago ricana.

- Quelle importance, Potter. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Harry lui lança un regard énervé.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de partir comme ça. Mais si tu veux vraiment t'en aller, je ne t'arrêterai pas.

Il voulait montrer à Drago qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Je vais juste à la salle de bains, dit Drago.

_- _Maintenant ?

_- _Oui, Potter, maintenant !

_- _Rusard pourrait t'attraper.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je suis Préfet. J'ai le droit d'être dans les couloirs.

_- _Tu crois encore que tu es au-dessus de la loi, hein ?

Drago sourit.

- Je suis au-dessus de la loi.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

- Contente-toi de partir, Malefoy. Et reviens. Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie.

Drago lui sourit tristement. Oui, il reviendrait. Il revenait toujours. C'était amusant d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient jamais fixé de dates. Ils ne s'étaient jamais envoyés de mot pour fixer une date ou un lieu pour leur rencontre. Ils rappliquaient simplement dans cette chambre quand ils en avaient l'envie. Exactement comme l'année dernière, quand ils leur arrivaient de se rencontrer _accidentellement_ après les cours. A chaque fois que Drago avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il courrait jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie pour se consoler dans les bras d'Harry, et curieusement, Harry était toujours là.

Quand Drago fut parti, Harry sentit les ténèbres l'entourer. Il respirait difficilement. Cette nuit était une de celles où tout semblait aller mal. Il priait que Drago revienne bientôt, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour rester sensé. Il ne voulait pas être seul cette nuit. Pas après avoir encore rêvé de la mort de Sirius. Pas après que Voldemort ait essayé de le _contrôler_ à nouveau. Harry maîtrisait quasiment l'Occlumencie, mais parfois, il était difficile pour lui de retenir ses émotions, et cela devenait plus facile pour Voldemort de pénétrer ses pensées.

Harry ne pouvait pas le permettre d'arriver. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir pour lui et Drago.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la pensée de Voldemort faisant du mal à Drago. Il se demandait souvent si ce ne serait pas plus sûr de cesser de voir Drago. Leur relation l'affaiblissait. Il avait commencé à _ressentir_ à nouveau, et ça le rendait plus vulnérable.

A chaque fois qu'il s'affaiblissait, quelqu'un mourrait.

Harry souhaitait désespérément retourner dans un monde d'ignorance, un monde où il ne connaîtrait rien et serait certain de la victoire finale de la Lumière.

Ce monde semblait si loin… Si seulement il pouvait recommencer à être le Harry Potter innocent qu'il avait été.

Une main toucha son épaule et il bondit, sur ses gardes. Il réagit en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif et lança un sort qui envoya son assaillant loin de lui et le fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Il en eut le souffle coupé quand il réalisa que c'était Drago.

- Drago ! cria-t-il en courant jusqu'à lui pour s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Drago ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Drago cligna des yeux quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits.

- O-oui, murmura-t-il. Je pense.

_- _Je suis désolé, dit Harry, affligé. Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Drago s'assit et fixa Harry, étonné. Etait-ce le vrai Harry? Il ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry n'aurait jamais été gentil. Pas de cette manière. Et Harry l'avait appelé _Drago_ au lieu de Malfoy.

- Je vais bien, dit Drago, retrouvant son souffle.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai été entraîné pour être toujours en alerte. S'il te plaît, ne me saute plus jamais dessus comme ça.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus !

_- _Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, déclara Harry.

_- _Tu aurais dû !

_- _J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Le visage de Drago se fit plus dur.

- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de te tuer c'était y a plus de deux mois ! Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !

C'était vrai, pensa Harry. Drago avait cessé ses stupides tentatives de le tuer quand ils se voyaient. Les raisons de Drago étaient un mystère pour Harry. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre eux ?

_Tout, Harry, espèce d'idiot. Tout a changé. Tu es de plus en plus conscient de ce qu'il te fait ressentir._

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry, et les traits de Drago commencèrent à s'adoucir. Pourquoi tu as arrêté, d'ailleurs ?

Drago soupira.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai besoin que tu sois en vie.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un léger baiser. Ils savouraient doucement la bouche de l'autre. Harry coucha Drago sur le sol et lui enleva tendrement ses vêtements. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry soit si gentil avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient faire l'amour pour la première fois au lieu de seulement coucher ensemble. Bien sûr, il divaguait légèrement. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour, et Drago ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse.

C'était juste du sexe.

Et puis, pourquoi Harry lui demandait toujours de rester ? Pourquoi se souciait-il qu'il s'en aille ?

C'était parce qu'il était le garçon en or de Gryffondor.

La langue d'Harry fit de merveilleuses choses avec le corps de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse sourdement, quelque chose que Drago ne faisait pas souvent.

Le blond cambra le dos quand Harry entra en lui. Alors que leurs hanches dansaient, Drago essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, juste parce qu'il savait qu'Harry les aimait comme ça. Leurs langues luttèrent jusqu'à ce que Drago trouve sa délivrance. Son partenaire en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Un bruit soudain les fit revenir à la réalité.

- Est-ce que tu t'ai rappelé de jeter un sort sur la porte ? demanda Harry attrapant sa baguette.

_- _Je crois bien, répondit Drago, en faisant de même.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et quelqu'un entra.

- HARRY !

_- _Hermione ? demanda Harry, le cœur battant la chamade.

Hermione regarda Harry, puis Drago, et revint encore sur Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Harry ne pouvait pas être nu, avec un Malefoy nu à coté de lui. Elle rougit. Elle était probablement en train d'halluciner. Son ami depuis tant d'années n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Harry n'était pas gay. Malefoy avait du lui jeter un charme.

- _Harry ?_ répéta-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Son secret le plus sombre avait été découvert. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quelque chose, Hermione commença à sortir de la chambre, mais Drago fut plus rapide. Utilisant sa baguette, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre un pied dehors. Harry le fixa, interloqué, et il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda Harry.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sauve nos culs !

Harry ne réagit pas, et Drago lui expliqua les choses comme s'il avait à nouveau onze ans et ne connaissait rien de la magie.

- Je vais lancer un sort de mémoire et notre problème sera résolu. Elle ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'elle a vu. En fait, ce sera comme si elle n'était jamais venu ici.

Hermione et Harry en eurent le souffle coupé. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur eux, les mains tremblantes.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, nous n'allons rien faire ! dit Harry.

_- _Oh si, nous allons faire quelque chose ! protesta Drago.

_- _Harry ?

Hermione le regarda, choquée et confuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

_- _S'il te plaît, Hermione, écoute-moi. Pose ta baguette. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas le croire. Comment pouvait-elle, alors qu'il était avec _Malefoy_?

- Oh, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air triste.

_- _Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! se défendit aussitôt Harry.

- Pourquoi ai-je écouté Ron ? dit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il continuait à me dire que nous devions te laisser seul, que nous devions te laisser t'en occuper tout seul. Mais maintenant, regarde-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Harry ? T'a-t-il blessé ? T'a-t-il jeté un charme ?

Drago renifla et Harry soupira.

- Est-ce vraiment toi, Harry ? insista-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas.

_- _Tu comprendras mieux quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, murmura Drago.

_- _De grâce, Malefoy, reste en dehors de ça ! dit Harry, énervé, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Je peux tout t'expliquer si tu me laisses le temps de me rhabiller. Je ne peux pas te parler sans mes habits, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry essaya de sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

Elle acquiesça et attendit qu'ils soient complètement habillés avant de recommencer.

- Pourquoi, Harry ? Si tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'un charme, alors pourquoi ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui répondre s'il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'explications, Granger, dit Drago. Bientôt tu ne te souviendras de rien.

_- _J'aimerais bien te voir essayer ! le mit à l'épreuve Hermione avec agressivité.

_- _Arrête ça, Malefoy, le prévint calmement Harry.

_- _Elle va en parler à tout le monde, Potter. Et alors nous serons ruinés, et mon père en entendra parler. Tu ne comprends pas ?

_- _Elle n'en parlera à personne ! assura Harry. N'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione avait envie de le hurler, mais elle assura à Harry que ce qu'il allait lui dire resterait entre eux. De toute façon, qui la croirait ?

- Je ne la crois pas ! Peut-être qu'elle te protégera, mais _moi _? demanda Drago.

_- _Je ne dirai rien, Malefoy, dit Hermione, vexée.

Harry la regarda, essayant de lire dans son esprit. Il se demandait à présent comment elle ne les avait pas découvert plus tôt. Après tout, lui et Drago se voyaient depuis plus d'un an. C'était un miracle que leur secret ait duré si longtemps.

- Dis quelque chose, Harry, implora-t-elle.

_- J-_je n-ne sais pas q-quoi dire, bégaya Harry.

Même s'il était mélancolique et sombre, il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle était Hermione, le cerveau de la bande. Elle faisait partie de ses meilleurs amis, elle était la personne qui lui avait dit de ne pas aller au Ministère le jour où Sirius était mort. Hermione avait toujours raison ; elle savait toujours ce qui était le meilleur pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas plutôt de tes affaires ? dit Drago, enragé.

Il détestait voir son intimité être découverte.

- C'est entre Potter et moi.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

- Non, c'est entre toi, Harry, et le reste du monde !

_- _Hermione… l'appela doucement Harry. Nous étions… Il était juste… C'est juste du sexe.

Malgré le fait que Drago le savait, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Elle ouvrit de gros yeux.

- DU SEXE? Mais Harry… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi _lui _?

_- _Parce que…

Il ne savait comment lui en expliquer les raisons. Il était si confus.

Il pouvait lui dire que Drago lui avait permis de se sentir vivant, comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait ; que la mort de Sirius avait laissé un vide dans son cœur, et qu'être avec Drago lui permettait d'oublier sa douleur, son échec, tout.

Sirius avait été une figure paternelle dans sa vie ; l'espoir de finalement appartenir à quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui l'aimait vraiment. Sirius avait été son seul espoir d'avoir un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler _maison_, et Harry l'avait soufflé.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin de Drago. Le blond l'aidait à oublier. Drago était le moyen pour Harry de fuir la réalité.

Quand Drago et Harry avaient couché ensemble la première fois, Harry s'était senti terriblement mal. A présent, en regardant en arrière, il réalisait qu'il s'était comparé à Drago. Il avait vu Drago comme son égal. Drago était un putain de salopard, mais Harry l'était aussi. Alors s'il voulait sombrer, rien n'était mieux que coucher avec son ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Avec Drago, il pouvait libérer son coté sombre, celui qui faisaient les autres avoir peur de lui.

Mais Drago ne représentait plus seulement l'obscurité et les ténèbres. Il l'avait en fait aidé à sauver son esprit d'une totale destruction. A un moment, Harry avait commencé à apprécier le blond, à avoir besoin de sa compagnie, à se languir de son corps et de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Mais Harry n'était pas décidé à prendre avantage sur ces émotions. Ce n'était pas le moment, se disait-il intérieurement.

Il y avait une chose dont il était sûr. Il aimait Draco d'une très étrange façon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Malefoy, tu pourrais partir et me laisser seul avec Hermione, s'il te plaît ?

Drago secoua la tête.

- Pas question. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_- _Elle ne fera rien contre moi, essaya de le convaincre Harry. Même si elle me déteste maintenant, elle ne me blessera pas.

Drago lança un regard furieux à Harry et leurs regards se parlèrent silencieusement. Drago ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait entendre ce qu'Harry allait lui dire. Il réalisa, stupéfait, qu'il était plus préoccupé par les explications d'Harry que par la réaction d'Hermione. Mais il savait que s'il insistait pour rester, Harry n'allait rien lui dire. A cause de ça, Drago quitta la chambre sans se plaindre, mais il resta derrière la porte pour écouter.

Quand Hermione vit qu'elle était seule avec Harry, elle soupira. Elle était plus qu'étonnée de voir Drago obéir à Harry si facilement, mais elle n'était pas vraiment impressionnée. Après tout, c'était Drago Malefoy. Le connaissait, il pouvait aussi être en train de préparer un mauvais coup en attendant qu'elle sorte de la chambre.

Elle fixa Harry, essayant de lire en lui. Elle ne comprenait plus son ami. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris.

- Harry…

_- _Ne me fais pas la morale, d'accord ?

Il marcha jusqu'à elle.

- C'est trop compliqué pour moi de t'expliquer tout ça.

_- _Tu couches avec Malefoy !

_- _Oui, mais…

_- _Tu réalises que c'est Malefoy, pas vrai ?

Harry roula des yeux.

- Bien sûr !

_- _Alors à quoi est-ce que tu penses, au nom de Dieu, Harry ? _Malefoy _! s'exclama-t-elle, contrariée. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de sexe. Mais pourquoi avec _lui _? Pourquoi ?

_- _Je ne sais pas ! C'est juste arrivé !

_- _Quand ? Comment ?

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret du piano et soupira.

- La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'était l'année dernière, juste après que je sois descendu du train. Il m'a suivi. Il voulait se venger. Il disait qu'il voulait me tuer pour avoir envoyé son père en prison et aussi pour l'avoir transformé en une véritable larve.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir.

- Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire enculer, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, bien sûr. Nous nous sommes battus. Et alors… nous nous sommes embrassés. J'avais seulement embrassé Cho avant ce jour, et de ce que je pouvais me rappeler quand Ron m'avait demandé de le décrire était que c'était affreusement mouillé. Mais le baiser de Drago… C'était totalement différent.

Harry était choqué de réaliser à quel point il était facile de parler de Drago avec Hermione. Il poursuivit :

- C'est amusant en y repensant, mais nous nous sommes revus une semaine plus tard, sans jamais fixer la date ou les lieux de nos rencontres. Drago et moi apparaissions simplement _partout_ au même moment. C'était très étrange. Il était partout où j'allais quand je voulais être seul.

_- _Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne planifiait pas ces rencontres sans que tu le saches ? demanda Hermione. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne te suivait pas ?

Harry se sentit agacé par cette question.

- Il ne le faisait pas. Sa surprise de me voir était réelle.

_- _Il pourrait être bon acteur, répliqua Hermione.

_- _Je ne crois pas.

_- _Harry…

_- _Ce n'est pas ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aime être avec moi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_- _Que nous nous haïssons ! Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas.

_- _Alors pourquoi, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à le voir depuis un _an_ alors que tu le détestes tant ?

_- _Je ne sais pas !

_- _Tu es gay, c'est ça ?

Harry rougit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça.

- Je ne sais pas.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

_- _Je...

_- _Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi te donner tant de mal ? Pourquoi venir ici pour le voir ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Son père a essayé de tous nous tuer ! C'est ça que tu veux, Harry ? Tu veux mourir ?

_- _Oui, confessa Harry, les yeux brillants. Je veux mourir. J'imagine que c'est ce qui nous a attiré l'un vers l'autre Draco et moi. Nous nous faisons du mal tout les deux. Nous voulons simplement nous délivrer. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le comprennes, dit-il quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche, prête à répliquer. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Mais ce sont mes affaires, Hermione. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais ça ne te regarde pas.

_- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! cria-t-elle. Regarde-toi ! Tu vois ce que tu t'infliges ? Tu veux perdre tous tes amis ? Les gens te respectent ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront quand la vérité sur toi et _lui_ éclatera ?

_- _JE M'EN FOUS ! cria Harry en retour, perdant finalement patience. C'est ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Personne n'a le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Tout le monde crois toujours savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, mais regarde comment ça a fini ! Je contrôle les choses avec Malefoy et…

_- _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Nous savons tous que son père pourrait être derrière tout ça !

Harry lui lança un sourire narquois.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Je peux tout à fait imaginer Lucius Malefoy ordonner à Drago de me _séduire_. Drago Malfoy, le fiancé de Pansy.

_- _Oh, mon Dieu. J'avais oublié ça ! Oh, Harry…

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ?

_- _Je viens juste de te dire que je le détestait !

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et le fixa.

- Tu l'as fréquenté pendant un an, Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ?

_- _UN AN ! Si tu le haïssais tant, tu aurais mis un terme à tout ça depuis longtemps !

_- _Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous donnions rendez-vous ! dit Harry sur la défensive.

_- _Oh, vraiment ? dit-elle, sceptique. Alors comment est-ce que tu appelles ce que vous faites ici ?

Harry se leva et fit les cent pas, perturbé.

- Tu me déçois, Harry, dit-elle tristement. Et ça achèvera Ron.

Harry la regarda, fulminant.

- CELA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC TOI OU RON ! C'EST MES AFFAIRES ! DRAGO EST MON PROBLEME !

_- _Tu viens juste de l'appeler _Drago_.

_- _Vraiment ?

Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et son esprit était confus.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. Je veux dire, pourquoi Malefoy ? C'est une sorte d'acte de destruction ? C'est ça ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Au départ, être avec Drago avait été un acte de destruction. Mais ça ne l'était plus.

- Je te pardonnerai, Harry, murmura Hermione.

Harry la regarda mais n'osa pas parler.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne plus le revoir, dit-elle prudemment.

_-_Quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. C'est _Malefoy_, par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu te sens mal. Je comprends. Tu l'as cherché parce que tu penses être comme lui. Mais tu ne l'es pas, Harry ! Il est temps d'arrête tout ça. Viens avec moi. Je te promets de n'en parler à personne. Le sujet est clos.

_- _Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! protesta-t-il. Et d'abord, je ne l'ai pas cherché ! Il m'a trouvé ! Et puis, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie !

_- S_i tu m'avais écoutée par le passé, Harry, Sirius serait encore en vie aujourd'hui ! accusa-t-elle, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche aussitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire…

Harry secoua la tête. Là était la preuve que les gens lui en voulaient pour le fiasco du Ministère. Personne ne lui disait vraiment. Non. On le traitait comme s'il était fragile, comme s'il était bête. C'était seulement une façade. Hermione venait juste de le prouver. Et il _s'en _voulait lui aussi. Il se sentait malade.

- Sors, ordonna-t-il.

_- _Harry, je…

_- _JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR ! cria Harry.

_- _J'essayais juste de t'aider, Harry.

_- _Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

_- _Mais…

_- _VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Hermione essaya de lui parler, mais Harry refusait de l'écouter. Ils se disputèrent à nouveau, puis Hermione finit par partir en courant de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Drago la regarda partir, puis il entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Il trouva Harry en train de fixer le vide tout en fredonnant une chanson. Il soupira. Il avait déjà vu Harry dans cet état avant. Calmement, il s'assit à coté de lui et attendit.

Il fallut un long moment à Harry avant de sortir de ses pensées.

Drago s'était presque endormi quand il entendit Harry parler.

- Elle m'a dit de mettre fin à notre relation.

Drago ricana.

- Nous avons une relation ?

_- _Non, dit Harry, fatigué. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Comment pourrais-je mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'existe pas?

_- _Bonne question.

_- _Tu as entendu notre conversation, hein ?

Drago acquiesça.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

_- _Tu veux vraiment savoir mon avis, Potter ?

_- _Hé bien, oui, dit Harry, contrarié. Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si ce n'était pas le cas !

Drago soupira.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Tout le monde sera déçu, pas seulement elle. Tu es un héros. Les bon gars ne sont pas supposés avoir de sombres secrets, spécialement un qui porte le nom de Malefoy.

Harry eut un sourire triste.

- Je ne porte pas le nom de Malefoy.

_- _Ce nom n'est pas visible. Il est profondément marqué dans ton cœur, ricana Drago.

Harry rigola. C'était la première fois que Drago voyait Harry rire de cette façon, et il en fut étonné.

- Mais sérieusement, si quelqu'un demande quelque chose sur toi et moi, je nie tout, le prévint Drago et le rire d'Harry s'éteignit.

_- _Je ferai la même chose.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, hein ? demanda Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Après ce qu'elle t'a dit, tu la protèges encore ?

Harry regarda ses pieds.

- Promet-moi juste que tu ne feras rien contre elle.

_- _Je ne ferai rien, tant qu'elle ne croise pas ma route.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait demander rien de plus à Drago.

- Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu sais. Si c'est pour ça que tu restes ici, alors pars. Tu n'es pas mauvais. La mort de ton parrain n'était qu'une question de temps. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Elle avait tord de penser ça.

Les mots de Drago pénétrèrent son esprit comme une lame acérée, le purgeant de l'intérieur.

- La mort de Black n'était pas ta faute.

_- _Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il y avait un avertissement silencieux dans la voix d'Harry.

- Tu n'en as jamais envie.

Puis Drago haussa les épaules.

- Pas que ça me dérange. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.

Harry le fixa.

- Nous devrions arrêter.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Tu veux dire, notre _relation _?

Harry acquiesça et Drago ricana.

- Juste à cause d'elle ? Pourquoi, Potter, je pensais que tu étais plus brave que ça. En outre, nous n'avons pas de relation.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Nous n'irons pas loin avec ça.

_- _Très bien. Alors nous _devrions_ arrêter ça, qu'importe le nom qu'on lui donne.

Le cœur d'Harry s'était presque arrêté de battre, tandis qu'il attendait les prochains mots de Drago. Mais ils ne vinrent jamais, parce qu'au lieu de parler, Drago décida de l'embrasser. Le baiser était affamé et désespéré, exactement comme les autres. Drago s'étendit sur lui, ses doigts jouant avec ses tétons.

- Ce n'est pas bien, murmura Harry entre deux baiser. Nous devrions arrêter avant que…

_- _Dans une minute.

_- _Je ne veux plus… jamais te… voir… ah…, gémit Harry, alors que Drago le touchait plus intimement.

_- _Tu n'as pas besoin de me voir. Ferme juste les yeux. Ou bien tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te les bande ? dit Drago, d'un air malicieux.

Harry sourit.


	3. Décembre

**Chapitre 3 : Décembre**

_There's something about the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment  
That maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives separately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately_

(Desperately – Michelle Branch)

C'était la nuit de Noël. Harry était seul sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme d'habitude, il passait des heures à fixer la lune avec une expression perdue. Il était blessé. Hermione n'était pas venue lui parler, et bien que Ron ait oublié les raisons de leur dispute, il était déchiré entre Harry et sa petite amie. Harry se souciait beaucoup des deux, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'allait pas renoncer à Drago. Comment pouvait-il renoncer à lui, alors que Drago était le seul qui puisse le faire se sentir vivant ?

Il n'en voulait pas à Hermione. Elle avait totalement raison, comme d'habitude. Son esprit rationnel n'avait jamais cessé d'étonner Harry.

Mais comment pouvait-elle lui demander d'être rationnel après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? Elle lui en demandait trop.

Elle manquait à Harry, et pendant une semaine il avait pensé quitter Drago. Il avait livré un terrible combat intérieur et avait fini par craquer. Pendant une minute.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Après l'incident, lui et Drago étaient devenu étrangement proches. Harry était stupéfait de voir à quel point Drago avait changé. Il avait été encore plus choqué d'entendre Drago lui confier des choses personnelles sur sa vie. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison. Peut-être que Drago jouait simplement avec lui et aller à la fin essayer de le livrer à Voldemort. Mais les yeux de Drago semblaient si sincères quand ils discutaient.

Harry soupira. C'était inimaginable, mais il était par inadvertance tombé amoureux de Drago.

Drago ressentait la même chose. Le fait que Harry se dispute avec Granger à cause de ce qu'il y avait entre eux était quelque chose qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Qu'importe ce que c'était, ça les avait fait grandir. Leurs rencontres étaient passées à trois par semaine. Et depuis, en fait, ils _discutaient_ ensemble. Et Harry sourit à nouveau, parce que les remarques de Drago le faisaient souvent rire.

Ce n'était plus seulement du sexe. Si ça avait été confus pendant un temps, Drago n'avait à présent pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Une chose était sûre. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Harry à Noël.

Drago aurait dû être à Paris avec sa mère, mais au lieu d'y aller, il était retourné à Poudlard. Il n'appréciait plus toutes ces fêtes fantaisistes. Il aimait sa tante Maude et l'habitude qu'elle avait de le gâter, mais il voulait être ailleurs. Il voulait être avec _Harry_. Il était devenu accroc à l'autre garçon. Sans Harry, il avait des symptômes de manque.

Quand Drago entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie, Harry ne put en croire ses yeux.

- _Malefoy_?

_- _Non. Je suis juste un produit de ton imagination, répondit Drago en ricanant. Une illusion de Noël, si tu préfères.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago pouvait y répondre de plusieurs manières. Il pouvait lui dire que sa famille l'avait ennuyé dès le premier jour à Paris ; ou à quel point il avait pensé à Harry quand la tante Maude et l'oncle Jack avaient mis tous les malheurs de leur famille sur le dos du Ministère ; ou encore comment Harry lui avait manqué quand il avait vu ses cousins s'embrasser derrière le rideau du salon. Il pouvait aussi dire à Harry que la voix de Pansy l'avait rendu malade.

Mais au lieu de cela, Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Paris était ennuyeux.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

_- _Oui.

Drago baissa le regard. "Mon père n'était pas là. Il fait partie des raisons qui m'encouragent à endurer ces fêtes d'habitude. Lui et la tante Maude, bien sûr. Elle m'a toujours donné de l'argent. Elle n'a pas d'enfant, alors elle me gâte énormément.

_- _Et je me demandais pourquoi tu étais un sale gosse pourri gâté.

_- Etais ?_

Harry dissimula son sourire.

- Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. Tu es encore un sale gosse pourri gâté.

Le visage de Harry se fit soudain plus sérieux.

- Où est ton père ?

Draco lui lança un sourire narquois.

- Oh, s'il te plait, tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te le dise !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je pensais arriver à te soutirer quelques informations.

_- _Non, dit Drago en reculant. Tu sais que je ne trahirai jamais mon père.

Harry commença à s'énerver.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit qu'il ne s'était jamais soucié de toi.

_- _C'est mon père ! Je suis son fils, son seul héritier ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais lui tourner le dos pour ces salopards du Ministère. Pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Azkaban n'est plus utilisée, dit Drago. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer ! Laisse mon père en dehors de tout ça, d'accord ? Nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet de toute façon.

_- _Est-ce qu'il y a _quelque chose_ sur lequel nous pouvons tomber d'accord ? lui fit remarquer froidement Harry.

_- _Hé bien, oui. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tes cheveux sont sans espoir.

Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago remarqua un paquet sur le sol près d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau pour toi-même ? demanda Drago avec curiosité.

Harry rougit légèrement, mais Drago ne le remarqua pas.

- C'est un cadeau de Noël pour toi, en fait. J'étais en train de me demander si je devais te l'envoyer ce soir ou attendre que tu reviennes.

Ce fut à Drago d'être embarrassé à son tour.

- Un cadeau pour moi ?

Harry ricana.

- Ne t'excite pas. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est.

_- _Je m'excite pas, je suis juste choqué ! répliqua Drago. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.

_- _Ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Harry, contrarié.

_- _Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour ça que je suis choqué !

Drago fixa son cadeau puis il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, et le tendit à Harry.

- C'est pour toi.

Harry était surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry secoua un peu le paquet.

- Du poison?"

Draco eut un sourire machiavélique.

- Peut-être.

Harry déballa le cadeau et découvrit une boîte de chocolats. Il leva les yeux vers Draco.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un piège quelque part.

_- _Il y en a un. Regarde prudemment la boîte.

Harry la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, j'ai trouvé. Il y a des cacahouètes dedans. Tu sais que je déteste les cacahouètes.

_- _Exactement, ricana Drago.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

- Pourquoi n'ouvrirais-tu pas le tien ?

Drago s'exécuta, et révéla un pull-over orange à col roulé. Il regarda Harry en grimaçant.

- J'imagine que nous sommes à égalité alors. J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de pull. Et la couleur… Oh, mon Dieu. Ca me rappelle Weasley. Et puis, ça fait tellement gay.

_- _Hé bien, j'imagine que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour le sortir de ton placard.

Drago diminua la distance entre eux et leurs lèvres.

- Je ne serai pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide si je le portais.

Harry caressa les bras de Drago du bout des doigts. Drago frissonna.

- Les gens pourraient réaliser que nous sommes gay.

Harry gloussa.

- C'est bien possible.

_- _Et ça signerait ton arrêt de mort. Tu n'aurais même plus besoin de Tu-Sais-Qui pour te tuer.

Harry sentit l'énervement monter, mais il essaya de se contrôler.

- Laisse Voldemort en-dehors de ça.

_- _Je suis d'accord. Après tout, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de choses déplaisantes. Je suis venu ici pour être avec toi.

Drago embrassa Harry avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à ses mots. Harry voulait lui demander ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais avec Drago qui lui faisait des choses merveilleuses avec ses mains et ses lèvres, il était difficile de penser, et surtout de former une phrase cohérente. Au lieu de lui poser la question, il embrassa fiévreusement Drago, l'allongea sur le sol, et après quelques minutes ils étaient perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pantelant et gémissant.

Il commença à neiger, mais à l'intérieur, ils étaient brûlants. Drago s'était arrangé pour lancer un sort afin d'éloigner le froid autour d'eux. Mais ils étaient tellement concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils ne ressentaient pas le froid. Ce fut une heure et demie plus tard que Harry, qui s'était enroulé dans sa cape avec Drago, remarqua qu'il neigeait. Il sourit à cette vision.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois où il avait trouvé du plaisir à contempler un si beau paysage ?

Drago caressa son visage et Harry tourna les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment. Les barrières qu'ils avaient construites autour de leur cœur semblaient finalement fléchir. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il réalisait qu'il s'autorisait à nouveau à espérer.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que ça arrive. Il devait se rappeler de rester froid et intouchable. Drago devenait trop important pour lui. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Il n'était pas supposé tomber amoureux, encore moins de quelqu'un comme Drago. Ce n'était pas bien. Et le pire de tout, c'était que Drago brouillait ses émotions. Après la mort de Sirius, il s'était promis de ne plus aimer à nouveau.

Drago était trop mauvais pour lui. Ou bien était-ce le contraire ? Harry était très confus.

Drago sentit le changement en remarquant le corps du garçon aux cheveux corbeaux se tendre sous le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

Harry démêla son corps de celui de Drago et s'assit à coté de lui, les bras autour de ses jambes et la tête sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, la chaleur de son corps manqua à Drago.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura calmement Harry.

Drago s'assit aussi, et il fixa le sol.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ce qui agaça Drago.

- Tu sais, je crois que je te préférais quand tu essayais constamment de me tuer, dit rapidement Harry.

Le visage de Drago se durcit, mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait blessé.

- Je crois que je n'apprécie pas nos conversations. Tout ça devient trop personnel, continua Harry. Tu commences à croire que tu me connais. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Malefoy.

Harry le regarda et rencontra une paire de yeux bleus onyx glaciaux.

- Je ne serais jamais assez stupide pour penser que je te connaît, Potter. Et tu ne me connais pas non plus. Si c'était le cas, tu saurais que je n'aime pas du tout comment tout ça est en train d'évoluer.

Drago se leva, ses vêtements dans les mains.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis parti d'une fête de Noël rien que pour être ici !

_- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ! cria Harry. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, par la barbe de Merlin !

_- _Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'étions ! s'exclama Drago, énervé.

_- _Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu voulais être avec moi ?

Drago avait envie de frapper Harry.

- Je me suis posé la même question.

Drago remit ses vêtements à une vitesse incroyable, et il était prêt à quitter la pièce quand Harry se leva à coté de lui. Il sentit les bras de Harry l'attirer contre son corps, l'enlaçant par derrière. Le souffle de Harry caressait son visage, faisant battre douloureusement son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Drago voulait avoir Harry entièrement, mais il ne voulait pas trahir sa volonté. Il était trop fier pour ça. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel jeu Harry jouait.

Un instant Harry était accueillant avec lui, et celui d'après, il le rejetait. A cet instant, il semblait envoyer une sorte de message à Drago, un message qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé comprendre ? Harry avait été clair, il ne voulait pas de Drago ici. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il empêché de partir ?

Drago n'avait qu'à marcher sur les pieds d'Harry pour se libérer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se détestait d'être si faible.

- Ne pars pas, entendit-il Harry murmurer à son oreille.

Drago ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

- Donne-moi une raison de rester.

Silence. Harry murmura quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

_- _Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, c'était comme si son cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu. Harry ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était impossible. Ils se _haïssaient_. Ils étaient ennemis. Ils ne pouvaient pas. _Il_ ne pouvait pas.

- Tu ne peux pas, murmura Drago.

_- _Je sais, dit Harry tristement. C'est pour ça que j'agis bizarrement.

_Non, non, non, _pensait Drago désespérément. _Ne me montre pas tes faiblesses. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi._

- Tu veux entendre quelque chose de plus fou encore ? dit Drago, se hurlant intérieurement de ne rien dire. Je ressens la même chose.

Harry inspira profondément, tremblant.

- Ce n'était pas supposé arriver.

Draco acquiesça.

- Mais c'est arrivé.

_- _Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

Drago se retourna pour le regarder. Un frisson passa entre eux quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

_- _Essayer de ne pas ressentir ce genre de choses.

_- _Ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne pouvons pas plus contrôler ça que Tu-Sais-Qui.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur des yeux d'Harry changea aussitôt.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

Harry secoua la tête, mais Drago insista :

- QUOI ?

_- _Je-j'ai été préparé à agir comme ça.

_- _Agir comment ?

_- _J'ai été entraîné à contrôler toutes mes émotions. J'étais supposé vider ma tête et mon cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir. La revanche devait être mon seul guide. Et alors j'aurais pénétré dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour le contrôler, juste comme il me contrôlait. C'est ce que j'avais planifié pour le tuer, ou du moins essayé. Je l'aurais piégé, et je l'aurais combattu jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Mais alors tu serais devenu un monstre, exactement comme lui !

_- _Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens. Tu m'as fait le réaliser.

_- _Harry… dit doucement Drago.

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à présent.

Drago entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Etant donné que je suis un salopard, lâche et égoïste, j'aurais suggéré que nous laissions tous ces problèmes derrière nous et que nous nous enfuyons. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu es le seul espoir de ce monde. Les gens comptent sur toi.

_- _Je ne veux être l'espoir de personne ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix tremblante.

_- _Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est juste pour aucun d'entre nous. Mais je t'ai déjà vu plus fort plusieurs fois. Je crois en toi. Je pense que tu gagneras.

Harry mit de la distance entre eux et lui tourna le dos.

- J'ai échoué une fois.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Tu parles de ton parrain ?

Harry acquiesça et Draco continua.

- Sa mort était une fatalité. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à t'en vouloir ? Les gens meurent, Harry, et ce n'est pas à toi de choisir qui meurt ou ne meurt pas.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? cria Harry, en se retournant pour regarder Drago. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de Sirius ! En fait, tu n'en as rien à faire de tout le monde !

_- _Tu as raison.

Drago baissa le regard.

- S'il te plaît, ne prétends pas que je suis quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Tu sais que je ne le suis pas.

_- _C'est pour ça que c'est si difficile d'accepter que je suis amoureux de toi, murmura Harry dans un souffle. Mes amis me manquent, tu sais. Je me suis disputé avec Hermione pour être avec toi !

_- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de choisir ! cria Drago, contrarié et blessé.

Harry grogna, enragé. Il était fatigué de sa vie. Pourquoi tout devait-il être un choix ? Il aurait tout donné pour redevenir le même Harry Potter sans ami qu'il avait été. Le Harry Potter qui n'était personne. Celui qui n'avait pas à porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes.

Il marcha jusqu'à Drago, déterminé.

- Fais-moi oublier, murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Drago. Fais-moi tout oublier. Fais-moi oublier qu'il y a un monde dehors qui a besoin de moi. C'est trop à supporter pour moi-seul. J'ai besoin d'oublier. Aide-moi à oublier.

Leur baiser représentait toute leur tristesse, leur espoir et leur douleur. C'était à la fois le paradis et l'enfer, la damnation et le salut.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura Harry, front contre front. Fait en sorte que je ne te perde pas.

Drago sourit tristement.

- Un instant tu me détestes, et celui d'après-

Harry le fit taire avec un autre baiser. Les vêtements de Drago formèrent bientôt à nouveau un tas sur le sol. Leurs corps trouvèrent leur propre rythme. Drago se laissa faire, comme d'habitude. Il était aussi effrayé qu'Harry par ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de son père. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il désirait seulement s'abandonner désespérément aux caresses et aux baisers d'Harry.

Drago était stupéfait de réaliser à quel point Harry avait besoin de lui. Ce besoin était toujours là, dans chaque caresse, dans chaque baiser. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

Il gémit doucement.

- Harry…

_- _Drago…

La langue de Drago rencontra celle d'Harry et Drago se sentit rassuré.

**MY IMMORTAL**

Drago se réveilla, désorienté. Il cligna des yeux un long moment avant que son regard ne se pose sur Harry, couché derrière lui dans le lit. Il réalisa, étonné, qu'ils étaient dans le dortoir d'Harry dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait personne à part eux. Drago reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupira. A un moment pendant la nuit dernière, ils avaient convenu qu'il faisait trop froid dans la Tour d'Astronomie. La chambre d'Harry avait prouvé son confort et sa chaleur, et ils avaient fait l'amour à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ensemble aux environ de quatre heures du matin.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer pour eux après cette nuit-là. Il était encore choqué par tout ça. Harry lui avait confessé ses plus profonds sentiments pour lui. Drago ne les méritait pas. Qu'importe ce qu'Harry pensait de lui-même, il se trompait. Drago était certain qu'Harry ne serait jamais devenu comme Voldemort, qu'importe la force de la haine qui coulait dans ses veines.

Mais Drago ? Il n'était rien sinon un lâche. Il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte. Son père était une des choses qui le préoccupait le plus. Son mariage avec Pansy était surréaliste. Il ne pouvait pas se marier avec elle. Harry avait tout gâché.

Il voulait recommencer à détester Harry, mais il ne pouvait plus. D'une certaine manière, il avait détesté Harry. Mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Une main se posa sur son ventre, et il se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux endormis de Harry.

- Salut, murmura Harry.

_- _Salut.

Harry bailla et s'étira.

- Je suis tellement fatigué. Je pourrais dormir un mois entier.

_- _Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

_- _Quelle heure est-il ?

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de nuit.

- Il est presque midi.

_- _Si tôt, hein ?

Harry s'étira à nouveau.

- Je devrais y aller. Rogue sait que je suis de retour, et je suis pratiquement sûr que mon père lui a demandé de garder un œil sur moi.

Harry fixa Drago. Il voulait lui dire que Rogue était du coté de Dumbledore, mais il resta muet.

- Je suis pratiquement sûr que Rogue est trop occupé par sa vie misérable pour se soucier de toi.

Drago sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait ?

_- _Il se branle devant ses potions en train de bouillonner, suggéra Harry.

_- _C'est une image dérangeante, mais plutôt amusante, rigola Drago.

_- _Est-ce que tu vas porter ton nouveau pull, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, avec un sourire narquois, en caressant doucement le ventre de Drago.

_- _Est-ce que tu vas manger tes chocolats aux cacahouètes ? rétorqua Drago.

_- _Même pas en rêve, répondit Harry.

_- _Et me concernant, le orange n'est définitivement pas ma couleur.

Harry sourit, glissant son visage dans le cou de Drago. Drago n'était pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration affectives, et ses mains tremblèrent doucement. Il caressa doucement le visage d'Harry, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Harry avait remarqué à quel point il tremblait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pendant un court instant.

- Tu as besoin de te brosser les dent, Harry, dit Drago, espiègle, essayant de ne pas montrer ses véritable émotions.

Harry gloussa.

- Je ne suis pas le seul.

Drago fixa intensément les yeux verts émeraudes et dit :

- Partons ensemble.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

_- _Fuyons. J'ai de l'argent sur un compte caché dont mon père ne sait rien.

_- _Et on irait où ?

_- _Je ne sais pas. Londres ? Paris ? Le ciel est notre seul limite.

Drago semblait presque désespéré. Harry caressa son visage et soupira.

- Je ne peux pas partir, Drago. Je dois rester et me battre. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

_- _Oui, mais j'ai aussi réalisé que je n'était pas si noble que ça ! _Tu_ l'as dit toi-même ! répliqua vivement Drago. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. L'un de nous mourra, j'en suis sûr.

_- _Personne ne mourra ! dit Harry, fermement. Plus jamais !

_- _Tu ne peux le savoir.

_- _Je peux !

Drago s'assit sur le lit, le souffle court.

- J'ai peur.

Harry était choqué de voir Drago si fragile. Il s'assit à coté de lui et l'étreignit.

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

Drago regarda Harry.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que… je t'aime. Qu'importe le reste.

Leur étreinte se resserra, et Harry dit juste calmement :

- Merci.

Ils passèrent une après-midi calme, ensemble, loin du reste du monde. Ils prirent leurs balais et volèrent. Il neigeait, mais ils ne s'en fichaient. Ils atterrirent près du lac, dans un endroit éloigné du château. Là, il restèrent un long moment, enlacés. Ils firent le pacte ce jour-là de ne plus parler de sujets désagréables et ils le respectèrent.

Harry essaya de ne pas être triste, et il finit par y parvenir. Drago était de bonne compagnie quand il ne se comportait pas comme un gamin. Il fit rire Harry plusieurs fois. Mais même s'ils passaient un bon moment ensemble, Drago n'était pas prêt à oublier ses angoisses.

Quand ils retournèrent au château, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Comme il ne voulait pas y penser, il pris un long bain brûlant avec Harry dans la salle de bains des Préfets.

Ils allèrent dîner séparément, mais Rogue les fixa, une expression bizarre sur le visage, comme s'il connaissait leur secret. Remus semblait aussi remarquer que les choses étaient différentes entre eux. Pas seulement grâce à ses sens de loup-garou plus développés, mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait voir au langage de leurs corps que leur relation avait changé.

Harry ignora tous les regards, mais Drago pouvait à peine manger. Il quitta la Grande Salle avant que personne ne puisse réagir, et Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte.

- Je me demande bien ce qui ne va pas avec lui, murmura Rogue en lançant un regard qui disait clairement que c'était de sa faute.

_- _Il est probablement nostalgique, dit Remus doucement.

_- _Nostalgique ? Alors pourquoi est-il revenu ici ?

_- _Severus, l'appela Dumbledore. Pas maintenant.

Rogue lança à nouveau un regard désagréable à Harry puis retourna à son assiette. Harry arrêta de prétendre qu'il avait faim et partit à la recherche de Drago. Il le trouva à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré ? demanda Harry.

Drago haussa simplement les épaules. Harry murmura le mot de passe et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir d'Harry.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et Drago s'assit au bout.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

_- _Rien.

_- _Drago…

Drago sourit.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce que tu m'appelles Drago.

_- _Tu n'aimes pas ?

_- _Si. Tu dis Drago comme si c'était le prénom le plus sexy au monde.

_- _Il l'est.

Harry attira Drago contre lui et l'enlaça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_- _Cette journée, murmura Drago.

_- _Je pensais qu'elle t'avait plu.

_- _C'est le cas. Mais j'ai l'impression que les choses sont sur le point de changer.

Harry avait le même sentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac, mais il ne voulait pas y accorder la moindre importance aujourd'hui. Il s'était amusé comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Même si c'est le cas, je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer, dit Harry.

Drago le fixa.

- Je ne te crois pas.

_- _Mais je suis sérieux !

_- _Tu me le promets ?

_- _Oui.

_- _Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

_- _Tu as ma parole, Draco.

Draco reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et soupira.

- Je te crois.

_- _Et Pansy ? Est-ce que tu vas encore te marier avec elle ?

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air insoucieux, mais intérieurement, il était inquiet.

- Non. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire, d'ailleurs. Et mon père…

Drago frissonna.

- Il va suspecter quelque chose.

_- _Pourquoi ? Tu as le droit de choisir ta fiancée, non ?

Drago sourit avec amertume.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Je viens d'une famille de sang pur. Je _dois_ me marier avec elle, parce qu'elle est aussi une sang pur. Nous avons un contrat de mariage, en fait. C'est mon devoir de Malefoy.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

- C'est ridicule.

_- _C'est exactement ça, dit Drago tristement.

_- _Mais tu ne te marieras pas.

_- _Non. Je ne peux pas. Pas après toi.

Les bras d'Harry entourèrent lentement la taille de Drago. Drago ressentit une envie irrésistible de pleurer. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Harry aussi tentait difficilement de contrôler ses émotions. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'était pas faible. Il pouvait le supporter.

- Peut-être que nous _devrions_ nous enfuir, tu sais, murmura Harry.

Drago ne dit rien. Harry l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je suis fatigué, Harry.

_- _Je sais.

Harry savait ce que ça signifiait. La phrase de Drago incluait sa vie toute entière.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, murmura Harry.

_- _Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et cette nuit-là fut la première où ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans coucher ensemble.

**MY IMMORTAL**

Aux environs de six heures du matin, Remus entra dans la chambre d'Harry et fut choqué de voir Harry et Drago ensemble dans le lit.

Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre pendant un moment, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Même s'il désirait plus que tout avoir une conversation à cœur à cœur avec Harry, ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler à cet instant-là.

Prudemment, il réveilla Harry.

- Professeur ? demanda Harry, bondissant aussitôt de son lit.

Remus était content qu'Harry porte un pyjama.

_- _Je suis désolé de te déranger, Harry, mais tu dois venir avec moi.

Harry fixa le visage inquiet de Remus et son cœur manqua un battement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Remus déglutit difficilement.

- C'est Hermione. Elle a été kidnappée.


	4. Avril

**Chapitre 4 : Avril**

_[Wake me up]  
Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up]  
Wake me up inside  
[Save me]  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up]  
Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up]  
Before I come undone  
[Save me]  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(_Bring me to Life – Evanescence)

**MY IMMORTAL**

Drago ouvrit difficilement ses yeux enflés à cause du soleil qui filtrait à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il ne bougea pas. Tous son corps était courbaturé après la série de sortilèges qu'il avait endurés dernièrement. Il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Son esprit commençait à renoncer, près à abandonner son corps.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait été enfermé ici ? Des siècles, semblait-il. Chaque jour était le même enfer, il ne souffrait pas seulement de sortilèges magiques, mais aussi de violences physiques. Il n'en pouvait plus de résister. Il espérait juste une mort douce. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils le gardaient en vie. Peut-être était-ce pour le plaisir de le voir se briser lentement.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait pleuré comme un bébé. Il ne pleurait plus. Il était fou.

Il avait espéré qu'Harry vienne à son secours, mais Harry n'était jamais venu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il pariait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient menti à Harry à son propos. Et puis c'était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même pour sa stupidité. Il avait quitté Harry pour rejoindre son père dès qu'il avait entendu qu'Hermione Granger avait été kidnappée. Il l'avait fait pour aider Harry, pour jouer le héros au moins une fois dans sa vie. Au moins une fois, il ferait quelque chose de bon, quelque chose de noble. Quelque chose qui pouvait rendre Harry fier de lui.

Stupide, innocent Drago Malefoy. Il pensait vraiment tromper tous les hommes de Voldemort, libérer Granger et s'en sortir vivant ? Pauvre, stupide et innocent Drago…

Si seulement il avait prévenu quelqu'un de sa mission suicide. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry, et il pouvait parier que tout le monde lui reprochait le kidnapping d'Hermione.

Ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait seulement aider. Il s'était comporté comme un lâche toute sa vie. Il avait passé plus de temps à s'occuper de lui que des autres. Et à présent qu'il pouvait aider Granger, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Mais il avait été assez stupide pour quitter Harry sans préavis. Il avait juste disparu, après tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, après tous ses mots d'amour.

Plus rien n'importait dorénavant. Il n'avait plus rien d'un humain. Il ressemblait plus à un troll. Il était sale, malade et avait perdu tout espoir. Il n'était plus rien, il n'existait plus aucun salut pour son âme. Il attendait juste que la mort entende ses prières et qu'elle vienne à lui. Il avait besoin de repos.

Au moins, il avait été avec Harry, pensait-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Au moins, Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'un jour Harry lui pardonnerait. Il espérait que Granger avait raconté à Harry comment elle avait été sauvée par Drago Malefoy. Alors il ne se souviendrait pas du gamin lâche, mais du brave Serpentard.

Il mourrait, mais au moins Harry allait vivre. Il était certain de cela. Harry était immortel, il le disait lui-même.

_Mon immortel_, pensa-t-il, avant de perdre connaissance.

**MY IMMORTAL**

- Harry ? appela Remus.

Harry se tourna vers lui, mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Nous allons trouver un moyen de le sauver. J'en suis sûr. J'en ai la foi, plaida Remus.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas espérer. L'espoir était quelque chose qui rendait la douleur plus forte.

Il comprenait enfin qu'il n'était pas censé être heureux. Pas dans cette vie. Et qu'importe le nombre de fois où Remus lui avait affirmé le contraire, Harry savait mieux que lui.

Harry avait fait une terrible erreur en tombant amoureux de Drago. Déjà, Drago était le fils d'un Mangemort. En outre, Voldemort n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué toutes les personnes qu'Harry aimait. Et puis Drago et lui avaient été des ennemis dès que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés la première fois. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de _lui _?

C'étais sans importance qu'Harry n'ait jamais vraiment eu confiance en Drago. Jamais il n'avait fait attention quand Drago disparaissait du château. Il ne se sentait pas trahi, parce qu'il _savait _comment Drago allait. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion pour lui.

Mais il espérait profondément, malgré tout, que Drago soit resté avec lui, que l'amour ait été plus important que le reste.

Pendant deux mois, Harry avait essayé d'oublier Drago et de ne penser qu'à Hermione. Ce ne fut pas si difficile, parce que Ron avait constamment besoin de lui pour rester sain d'esprit. Le chose la plus difficile avait été d'ignorer les tentatives de Remus pour parler de Drago avec lui, surtout sachant que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre pensaient que Drago avait quelque chose à voir avec le kidnapping.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? avait l'habitude de demander Remus, tandis qu'Harry secouait la tête. Tu en es sûr ?

Non, Harry n'en était pas sûr. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Qu'il était assez stupide pour laisser son cœur s'éprendre d'une personne telle que Malefoy ?

Remus avait en fait été relativement patient avec lui, et loyal. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait trouvé Drago dans sa chambre, _dormant_ avec lui.

Harry avait enduré les deux premiers mois du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas si difficile quand il pensait qu'être seul était sa destinée. Mais quand Hermione était réapparue, tout avait changé, et l'expression froide qu'il s'était efforcé de construire toutes ces années, avait commencé à se dissoudre.

Elle était restée dans un coma profond pendant une semaine. Le jour de son réveil, la première chose qu'elle avait dit était que c'était Draco qui l'avait sauvée. Cette information avait eu un impact immédiat sur tout le monde, mais ce fut pour Harry que le choc fut le plus fort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago ait pu être aussi stupide, aussi brave, aussi _héroïque_.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. Ses mains avaient commencé à trembler et il était devenu nauséeux. Il s'était retiré de la chambre, comme hanté, et d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Seuls Hermione et Remus connaissaient les raisons qui le poussaient à agir d'une manière aussi étrange.

Cette nuit-là, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des battements de son cœur. Chaque petit centimètre de son corps était douloureux. Cette nuit-là, il s'était rendu compte à quel point Drago comptait pour lui et son cœur saigna.

Chaque jour suivant fut un véritable tourment. Il ne voulait pas manger, ni dormir. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Draco. Il devait trouver un moyen de le sauver, tant qu'il restait un espoir qu'il soit encore en vie. Harry considérait le fait que Voldemort puisse découvrir la trahison de Drago.

Mais l'espoir l'abandonnait au fil des jours.

Ce fut Rogue qui découvrit un mois plus tard que Drago était gardé prisonnier dans la forteresse de Voldemort. Personne ne pensait qu'il puisse sortir de cet endroit vivant. Personne ne s'était enfui de la Forteresse Sombre, excepté Hermione, et c'était _Drago_ qui l'avait aidée. Une fois encore, Harry osa espérer. Il devait continuer à croise qu'il puisse sauver Drago. Il était Harry Potter. Il allait trouver un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucun moyen, et un mois plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien. Même si les forces de Voldemort grandissaient faiblement, il n'avait encore trouvé aucun moyen d'y pénétrer.

Harry avait expérimenté de nombreuses émotions au fil du temps. Quand il faisait jour, il arrivait à se contrôler. Mais la nuit… La nuit était effrayante. Quand la nuit arrivait, il se sentait comme pris dans les ténèbres et ne parvenait plus à respirer. Le vide que Drago avait occupé dans son cœur était en train de revenir. Ses peurs les plus terribles l'assaillaient.

Il se trouvait idiot de s'être autorisé à nouveau à aimer quelqu'un. Harry n'aurait jamais du connaître mieux que l'espoir.

Drago l'avait fait renaître, et à présent, Harry avait de nouveau envie de mourir.

Il avait échoué avec Drago. Il aurait dû le protéger, juste comme il aurait dû protéger Sirius.

Il avait envie de devenir fou. Il souhaitait qu'on lui arrache le cœur pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit.

- Harry ? l'appela doucement Remus.

_- _Comment peux-tu me _demander_ d'avoir la foi ? Elle a longtemps trompé mon cœur, murmura Harry, les yeux perdus. Je souhaite être capable d'effacer mon existence. Je souhaite être capable d'arrêter de respirer. De cette manière, mon cœur ne me fera plus mal, et je pourrais me reposer.

_- _Tu ne penses pas vraiment ça, dit Remus.

Harry ricana tristement.

- Tu veux parier ?

_- _Harry, tu ne peux pas renoncer ! dit Remus fermement. Tu dois continuer à te battre !

_- _POUR QUOI ? cria Harry, perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait.

_- _Pour _lui_ et pour Sirius ! Pour tes parents, qui sont morts pour tu vives !

_- _JE NE LEUR AI PAS DEMANDE DE LE FAIRE ! Je ne leur ai pas demandé de porter ce foutu fardeau ! Je n'ai pas demandé à mes parents de me sauver ! Je ne veux plus voir mourir les gens que j'aime ! Je suis fatigué de cette guerre stupide ! Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'on me laisse seul !

_- _Je comprends, Harry. Mais…

_- _NON, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Toi, tout comme les autres, vous pensez que je suis la solution à tous les problèmes du monde ! accusa-t-il. Je ne suis rien sauf une arme. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu sais que c'est vrai !

_- _Tu n'es _pas_ juste une arme, le assura Remus.

Harry sourit amèrement.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

_- _Ecoute-moi bien, Harry.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de partir, mais Remus le retint par le bras.

- Nous t'aimons. Nous ne voulons rien sinon te protéger, et nous avons échoué parfois et nous en sommes désolés, Harry. Tu n'en as pas idée.

_- _Tu mens. Personne ne m'aime, dit Harry, détournant le regard.

_- _Si, nous t'aimons ! Je t'aime.

_- _Alors où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Où étais-tu quand je vivais avec les Dursley ? accusa Harry. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec moi, au lieu de partir avec eux ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi à présent ? Sirius est mort et je suis tout seul. Tu n'as jamais dit un mot ! Tu n'as jamais essayé de me réconforter.

Harry sentit des larmes de colère brûler ses yeux, prêtes à s'échapper.

Remus le fixa, l'air triste.

- Je suis un loup-garou, Harry. Le Ministère ne t'aurait jamais permis de rester avec moi. Je n'ai jamais rien dit concernant Sirius parce que ça me fait mal de penser à lui. Je suis désolé. J'avais mes douleurs propres. J'ai été égoïste. Tu vois, Harry, le fait est que Sirius comptait énormément pour moi. Je l'aimais, Harry, et pas juste comme un ami. Je l'aimais de la même façon que tu aimes probablement Drago.

Harry était trop choqué par cette confession pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais su pour Sirius et Remus. Tout comme il n'avait jamais rien su de ses parents. Il souhaitait avoir eu plus de temps pour apprendre à les connaître.

- Comment sais-tu que j'aime Drago ?

_- _Le laisserais-tu — alors que c'est un Serpentard _et_ un Malefoy — entrer dans ta chambre si ce n'était pas le cas ?

_- _Et même alors... qu'est-ce qu'aimer apporte ? demanda tristement Harry, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. La destruction, la mort et la douleur.

_-_Non ! L'amour m'a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant. J'aurais dû mourir il y a longtemps, Harry. Mais je suis resté pour toi. Dix-sept ans… L'amour de ta mère t'a sauvé d'un sort fatal. L'amour que Sirius te portait l'a sauvé de sa santé mentale fragile après Azkaban. C'est l'amour qu'il te portait qui lui a donné la force de s'enfuir de cet horrible endroit. Et il est clair pour moi que c'est l'amour qui a donné suffisamment de courage à Drago pour faire ce qu'il a fait !

Harry secoua furieusement la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Non. L'amour est une faiblesse.

_- _Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Remus.

_- _Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout…

La voix d'Harry s'affaiblit.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je peux le dire, dit Remus d'une voix tremblante. Rien n'est perdu. Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, il y a encore de l'espoir. Tu dois le croire, Harry. Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas.

Harry glissa sur le sol et replia ses jambes contre son torse.

- Je ne peux pas.

Remus s'agenouilla à coté de lui et dit doucement:

- Si, tu peux.

_- _Tant de gens sont morts à cause de moi. Cédric, Sirius, Colin…

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Remus.

- Sirius n'est pas mort à cause de toi. Personne n'est mort à cause de toi.

_- _Drago m'a dit la même chose une fois. Il a dit que la mort de Sirius n'était qu'une question de temps. Il a aussi dit que Cédric et Colin méritaient de mourir parce qu'ils étaient bien trop stupides, alors j'imagine que l'opinion de Drago n'est pas si louable que ça.

Remus s'assit à coté de Harry et soupira.

- D'une certaine façon, j'imagine qu'il avait raison. Pas à propos de Cédric et de Colin, bien sûr. Mais à propos de Sirius… Sirius était encore plus fou qu'avant. Azkaban l'a pratiquement détruit. Il a totalement négligé le danger de notre mission. Il s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait se battre. Il est mort de la manière qu'il voulait, Harry. Il est mort au combat. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

_- _Mais si j'avais obéi à Dumbledore…

_- _Plus de 'si', le coupa Remus. Ca ne nous mènera nul part, et tu ne seras jamais satisfait. Dumbledore aurait dû être plus dur avec Sirius. J'aurais dû être plus dur avec Sirius. Mais à la fin, ce n'est la faute de personne.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai, ou du moins que ce n'était pas rationnel. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser.

- Je suis fatigué, murmura Harry.

_- _Je sais, Harry. Mais accroche-toi à ce que tu peux. Les choses finiront par s'arranger.

Remus essaya d'avoir l'air optimiste.

- Et quand la fin sera-t-elle enfin là ?

_- _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être plus tôt que nous le pensons.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, perdu dans leurs pensées.

- Remus ? l'appela doucement Harry.

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Je pense que je ne suis plus capable de le faire, murmura Harry, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

Cette vision brisa le cœur de Remus, et jamais il n'avait été aussi conscient de la jeunesse d'Harry.

- Pendant un court instant, j'ai pensé en être capable, mais je ne peux pas. Il a été le seul à… Il m'a sauvé, il m'a empêché de devenir la personne sans coeur que j'étais en train de devenir. Je n'ai jamais su comment c'est arrivé.

_- _Tu parles de Drago ?

Harry acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu n'as jamais pleuré, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'as jamais pleuré pour tout ça.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de ravaler ses larmes, mais Remus prit sa main et dit :

- Laisse. Tu as le droit de pleurer, Harry. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est même une bonne chose. Ca va t'aider. C'est un processus de guérison dont tu as besoin.

Et Harry en avait besoin. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et sanglota, laissant sa peine le quitter. Il pleura pour son enfance misérable, pour n'avoir jamais eu la chance de connaître ses parents et pour la vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il pleura pour Cédric, pour Sirius, et pour chaque personne qui était morte dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Il pleura pour débarrasser son esprit de toutes les choses qui l'avaient fait souffrir toutes ces années.

Remus ne dit pas un mot. Il tint juste Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le garçon arrête de sangloter et de trembler. Finalement, Harry redevint silencieux.

- Je suis désolé, entendit-il Harry souffler doucement.

Il sourit, embrassant le front d'Harry.

- Ne le sois pas.

Remus sentit la respiration d'Harry redevenir à nouveau normale.

- Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Maintenant que tu me l'as dit.

Remus lui sourit en retour.

- Hé bien, je ne suis pas un très bon parleur, tu sais. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

_- _J'ai failli y croire.

Harry regarda au loin et il murmura quelque chose d'une voix si basse que Remus ne l'entendit qu'à peine.

- Drago me manque. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait tant.

Remus l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, et Harry ferma les yeux.

- Nous allons le sauver. J'en suis sûr. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le règne de Voldemort ne se termine. L'Ordre a gagné de très importantes batailles, Harry. Tu le sais. Nous sommes en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour pénétrer dans sa forteresse. Je suis sûr que nous allons y arriver.

_- _Il pourrait être trop tard.

_- _Ca ne sera pas trop tard, lui dit Remus avec une détermination qui laissa une lueur d'espoir briller dans le cœur d'Harry.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et soupira. C'était agréable qu'on prenne soin de lui, d'être tenu de cette manière. Depuis combien de temps avait-il besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter ? Ca semblait faire des années. Il ne se sentait plus seul. Tant que Remus serait là, tout irait bien.

Quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la chambre, en criant leur nom.

- HARRY ! PROFESSEUR LUPIN !

Il tournèrent la tête et virent Hermione debout à côté d'eux. Elle haletait, et tandis qu'elle les regardait, elle semblait de plus en plus choquée. Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière. Beaucoup de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où Harry n'avait pas montré de trace de faiblesse. Le voir dans les bras de Remus était un instant unique.

- Euh… J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, troublée.

_- _Bien sûr que non. Harry et moi étions simplement en train de parler de… quelques trucs. Est-ce que ça va ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Il fallut un instant à Hermione pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle devait dire. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Sûrement la scène avait-elle été _très_ choquante.

- Miss Granger ? l'appela doucement Remus.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

- Oh, oui ! J'ai des nouvelles ! Le professeur Rogue vient juste d'arriver, et il prétend avoir trouvé une façon de pénétrer dans la Forteresse Sombre !

Remus et Harry se levèrent aussitôt.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Remus avec un grand sourire.

_- _Je suis mortellement sérieuse.

Elle sourit doucement puis se tourna vers Harry.

- A présent nous allons pouvoir sauver Malefoy.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Il y avait de l'espoir après tout. Même si les chances de retrouver Drago en vie étaient minces, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Il savait que ses parents et Sirius l'auraient aidé.

_Attend-moi, Drago. J'arrive._

Ils rejoignirent la réunion de l'Ordre, et pour la première fois, Rogue et Harry ne se disputèrent pas. Harry l'écouta attentivement, prêtant attention à tous les petits détails du plan. Il savait qu'il serait difficile pour lui de se battre contre Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas peur.

Harry était soudainement pleinement conscient de qui il était et de ce que ça représentait. Maintenant que le temps était venu, il ne devait plus craindre sa destinée.

**MY IMMORTAL**

Drago entendit un bruit assourdissant au loin, comme si une grande bataille se déroulait. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes comme l'acier. Il soupira, et se demanda pendant un instant si la forteresse de Voldemort était attaquée. C'était une pensée plus que réconfortante. Peut-être pouvait-il convaincre son esprit de tenir bon un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, il l'avait gardé en vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Il toussa, les poumons encrassés. Son souffle était de plus en plus faible. Etait-ce finalement la mort qui venait le prendre ? Si c'était ça, Drago allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Il n'allait pas mourir _maintenant_, pas quand l'Ordre avait finalement réussi à frapper. Pas quand Harry était là en train de se battre, probablement dans le but de venir le secourir.

_Tu es en train de devenir un crétin romantique, Drago_, pensa-t-il. _Tu rêves probablement qu'il y a un combat quelque part derrière ce mur sombre. C'est une pensée agréable, quoi qu'il en soit._

Il toussa à nouveau, avant de perdre à moitié connaissance. Il fut néanmoins conscient du claquement contre le mur de la porte de sa cellule et d'une voix qui l'appelait. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières ne coopéraient toujours pas. Il sentit une main caresser tendrement son visage, et son nez capta une odeur familière dans l'air. Il fit un effort pour regarder la personne qui le traitait avec tant de douceur, espérant que ce soir Harry.

- Harry ? dit-il d'une voix rauque, difficilement reconnaissable.

_- _Oui, c'est moi !

Harry embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

Drago réussit à sourire faiblement.

- Suis-je au paradis ?

_- _Ca ressemble plus à l'enfer, à vrai dire, murmura Harry. Mais je vais te sortir de là. Ne parle pas. Tu ne vas pas bien.

Drago toussa. Harry agrippa sa main.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_- _Oui. Tout est fini maintenant.

_- _Vraiment ? dit Drago, plein d'espoir.

- Hé bien, il y a quelques Mangemorts dans le coin, mais je suis sûr que l'Ordre va rapidement s'en occuper.

_- _Et mon père ?

Silence. Draco savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il sentait, plus qu'il ne voyait, le changement d'attitude chez Harry.

- Quoi ? souffla Drago.

_- _Ce n'est pas le moment, Drago. Contente-toi de dormir. Rogue et les autres vont arriver pour t'emmener à Ste Mangouste.

Le souffle de Drago s'accéléra.

- Harry… S'il te plaît… Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

_- _Drago...

Harry semblait essayer de trouver les bons mots, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Drago était trop faible.

- Il est mort, c'est ça ? demanda calmement Drago.

_- _Oui.

Le coeur de Drago manqua un battement, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Même si Lucius avait été un véritable salopard de n'avoir pas aidé son fils quand Voldemort l'avait enfermé ici, il restait son père, et Drago se souviendrait toujours de lui.

- Je suis désolé, entendit-il Harry dire.

Drago sourit tristement.

- Hé bien, j'imagine que ça ne pouvait se finir autrement.

Il entendit Harry pousser un sanglot étrange, et il fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux bouffis, cette fois avec succès. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Harry semblait aussi mal que lui, avec un œil au beurre noir, le bras droit pendant dans un angle très étrange et les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à leur habitude. Drago vit aussi du sang, mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut de voir Harry pleurer silencieusement alors qu'il regardait Drago.

- Tu pleures, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix faible.

Harry ne dit rien, parce qu'il était évident qu'il pleurait, mais il ne voulait donner aucune explication. Il était trop fragile. Il venait tout juste de remporter la bataille de sa vie, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait pu tenir debout pour retrouver Drago. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'être plus près de l'autre garçon, qu'importe à quel point il était blessé. Et quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Drago, il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand il était entré dans la cellule.

Pendant un instant, Harry avait pensé qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Quand il avait remarqué que Drago respirait encore, il avait soupiré de soulagement. Et puis les larmes avaient commencé à tomber sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Drago avait l'air si faible et vulnérable. Harry était surpris que Drago ait survécu si longtemps. Il espérait que Rogue arrive vite. A chaque minute qui passait, Drago semblait plus mal.

- Est-ce que tu pleures à cause de moi? demanda Drago.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Drago réunit toute la force qui lui restait pour caresser le visage d'Harry.

- Je crois…

Draco inspira.

- Je crois que tu es un crétin romantique.

Harry sourit derrière ses larmes.

- Mais je veux que tu sache que… je suis… content que tu sois là. J'avais peur…

Une autre profonde inspiration.

- Que tu ne viennes pas.

Drago toussa.

- S'il te plaît, Drago, repose-toi.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est tout… ce que j'ai… à faire. S'il te plaît… ne gâche pas mon plaisir.

Harry caressa les cheveux de Drago.

- Je dois… avoir l'air… terrible, murmura Drago.

Harry sourit et pleura en même temps.

- Tu a l'air parfait.

_- _Ouais, c'est ça.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Merci, Harry. Même si… Même si je ne sors pas vivant d'ici, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour essayer de me sauver.

_- _Ne dis pas ça ! protesta Harry. Nous allons tout les deux sortir vivants d'ici ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de morts.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et toussa.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là.

_- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose aussi stupide.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi?

_- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais sauvé Hermione !

_-_Et c'était une chose stupide ?

_-_OUI !

Drago renifla.

- Ce n'était pas stupide. C'était quelque chose de Gryffondor. C'était _héroïque_.

_- _C'était stupide ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

_- _Mais je l'ai sauvée.

Harry soupira.

- Oui. Et je t'en serai reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_- _C'était une preuve d'amour. Tu l'as appréciée ? souffla Draco d'un ton espiègle.

_- _Pourquoi ta preuve d'amour devait être aussi dangereuse ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas préféré m'offrir une boîte de chocolats ou un truc dans ce genre ?

Draco sourit faiblement.

- Je t'ai offert une boîte de chocolats, mais ce n'était pas assez pour le grand Harry Potter.

Harry sourit en retour.

- Tu m'as offert cette boîte pour m'embêter.

_- _Non, c'était une simple plaisanterie.

Drago toussa avant de poursuivre :

- Exactement comme… le T-shirt orange.

Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis épuisé, Harry. Tu me pardonneras ?

_- _Non ! Reste conscient, Drago. Ils seront bientôt là ! dit Harry, désespéré.

_- _Pourquoi mettent-ils si longtemps ? murmura Drago.

_- _Je ne sais pas.

Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il cria le nom de Rogue.

- Harry ? l'appela Drago, et aussitôt Harry s'agenouilla à coté de lui. Je t'aime.

_- _Je t'aime aussi.

_- _Je croyais que tu n'étais pas bon pour moi. Je pensais que tu ne saurais pas que je voulais t'aider en partant.

Harry soupira, en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

- J'imagine… que j'étais en colère après toi. Mais plus maintenant. Tu es tellement brave, Drago. Je pense que ton acte a été un choc pour Voldemort. C'était quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait venant de toi. Mais tu l'as fait. Pour moi.

Drago acquiesça et son regard croisa celui, plein de tristesse, d'Harry.

- Pour toi, murmura-t-il. Je pensais ne jamais tomber amoureux, encore moins de toi. Ce n'était pas facile, tu sais. Mais à la fin, particulièrement avec cet exil forcé, j'ai accepté mes sentiments. Je t'aime vraiment.

Harry posa la tête de Drago sur ses genoux.

- Je les ai accepté également. Quelqu'un m'y a aidé.

_- _Harry… Je suis désolé.

_- _A propos de quoi ?

_- _Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

_- _Tu es pardonné.

_- _Je savais que tu étais immortel.

_- _Je ne suis pas immortel ! J'étais juste chanceux.

_- _Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es la plus brave des personnes que je connaisse. Tu es aussi très adroit, Harry. Même tes cheveux ébouriffés commencent à être sexy, souffla Drago avec un sourire.

_- _Ils t'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau ? demanda Harry, amusé.

_- _Non. Pourquoi ?

_- _Tu es devenu doux. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Drago rigola, mais son rire se transforma vite en une quinte toux douloureuse. Harry était inquiet, et il se demandait pourquoi Rogue et le reste de l'équipe prenaient autant de temps. Des problèmes sur leur chemin? Des barrières magiques qu'ils ne terrassaient pas? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas fait face à beaucoup de problèmes pour venir ici, mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Après la défaite de Voldemort, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé avait été de vivre assez longtemps pour trouver Draco et le sauver. Son énergie magique avait flotté autour de lui de manière si forte, qu'aucun sort de magie noire n'avait pu l'atteindre.

Mais si les autres n'arrivaient pas bientôt, qui savait ce qui pourrait leur arriver? Harry se sentait déjà étourdi, et ses yeux le priaient pour rester fermés. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pourtant. Drago était tellement faible. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécut jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura Drago. Mais je suis vraiment épuisé.

Harry paniqua.

- Accroche-toi juste encore quelques secondes. S'il te plaît, Drago !

_- _J'essaie. Je ne sais pas comment je suis encore ici.

Harry embrassa gentiment les lèvres de Drago.

- Tiens bon. Reste avec moi.

_- _Je sais que ça sonne très _cliché_, mais être avec toi a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Même si je meurs aujourd'hui, je mourrais heureux.

_- _Arrête de dire que tu vas mourir ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Drago sourit tristement.

- Jamais tu ne pourras arrêter la mort.

_- _Je pourrais cette fois ! De toute façon, Rogue a dit qu'il pouvait le faire, à notre première année.

Drago sourit à ce souvenir.

- Ouais, il l'a dit. Mais... Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse. Je pense qu'il voulait juste t'impressionner.

Harry sentit à nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux, et il les laissa couler le long de son visage. Une larme tomba dans la bouche de Drago.

- Ne pleure pas, dit-il doucement.

_- _Je ne pleure pas, dit Harry en tremblant.

_- _Je t'aime, Harry.

Drago ferma les yeux, et son corps s'arrêta de bouger. Harry pâlit, et la panique le prit soudainement. Il appela Drago doucement, et ce fut à ce moment que Severus se précipita dans la cellule avec le reste de la cavalerie.


	5. Juin

**Chapitre 5 : Juin**

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you._

(Anywhere – Evanescence)

** MY IMMORTAL**

- Harry ? appela Hermione depuis le couloir. Pourrions-nous parler ?

Harry leva les yeux de son livre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione pendant un instant seulement. Hermione avait essayé de lui parler depuis qu'il avait quitté Ste Mangouste, mais Harry refusait de la voir, tout comme n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Les gens l'ennuyaient. Tout le monde voulait le féliciter d'avoir battu Voldemort, alors que lui voulait juste leur hurler de tous aller de faire voir.

Le plupart du temps, il aimait être seul. Il aimait la solitude de sa nouvelle chambre, qui se trouvait dans une aile séparée du reste du château. Il avait passé presque deux mois ici à attendre. Hermione et Ron avait tenté de le ramener à la vie, le retirer de sa mélancolie, mais Harry n'avait répondu à aucun de leur appel. Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre. Cette pièce était son sanctuaire, le seul endroit dans lequel il se sentait sain. S'il quittait la chambre, il allait devoir faire face à la réalité, et il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, l'appela doucement Hermione.

Harry soupira mais ne la regarda pas.

- Quoi ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis s'avança à nouveau et dit :

- Je promets de ne pas t'ennuyer, Harry. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir et…

Harry fit un geste vulgaire avec sa main et elle devint silencieuse.

- Ok, je vais recommencer. Je suis désolée, Harry. Je suis désolée de tout ce qui est arrivé, que tu aies eu besoin de mon amitié à un moment et que j'aie pu te tourner le dos. J'étais juste… Hé bien, Harry… C'était _Malefoy_! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Mais tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai essayé de le comprendre plus tard, après qu'il m'ait sauvée.

Harry la fusillait du regard, mais il ne dit rien. Hermione soupira. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Harry était si difficile, mais sa patience avait des limites. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry attendait d'elle? Ce n'était pas seulement le choc qu'il soit gay qui avait difficile à encaisser. Non, ce n'était pas le problème. Le réel problème était de l'avoir surpris avec _Malefoy_.

Mais depuis que Malefoy l'avait sauvée, à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'avait plus pu être en colère contre lui. Harry devait le comprendre. Malefoy avait beaucoup souffert avant la fin. Il avait payé ses pêchés de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Malefoy, mais elle lui avait pardonné.

- Je suis désolé pour Malefoy, dit-elle, attendant l'explosion.

La seule réaction d'Harry fut d'hocher la tête. Elle soupira à nouveau, et se retourna pour quitter la chambre, mais quand elle entendit une voix faible parler – la voix de Harry – elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda-t-elle en faisant face à Harry.

_- _Merci.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de gâcher le moment, alors elle resta silencieuse.

- Je... J'imagine que je comprends ta réaction. Ca a été un choc, hein? dit-il. Nous trouver là… Sans vêtements.

Il sourit doucement à la mémoire de la nudité de Draco.

- Ca a du être un véritable choc, en fait.

_- _O-oui, ç-ça l'a été, bafouilla Hermione.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je sais. Tu n'as rien dit à Ron, hein ?

_- _Non.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, humidifiant ses lèvres tout en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Merci. Il aurait fait une attaque s'il avait su.

_- _C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit. De toute façon, je pense que toi seul pourrait lui dire...

Elle vit son visage changer et ajouta rapidement :

- Mais seulement si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

Une pause, et puis elle demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

_- _Physiquement, oui. Emotionnellement, je ne sais pas, confessa-t-il.

_- _Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry.

Il baissa les yeux.

- C'est bon.

_- _Est-ce que tu l'aimais bien ?

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage à l'extérieur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Oui, je l'aimais beaucoup, répondit-il après un moment, les mains dans les poches.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'osa pas s'approcher. _Donne-lui du temps_, se dit-elle. _Harry ne s'est pas encore complètement remis. Tant de choses le tracassent encore…_

- Tu es une bonne amie, Hermione, dit-il calmement, rendant ses yeux quelque peu humides.

_- _Non, c'est faux.

_- _Si.

Il la regarda.

- Je suis difficile à vivre. Pourtant ça ne t'a jamais fait peur.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

- Tu as des milliers de raisons d'être comme tu es, de te _sentir_ comme tu te sens en ce moment. Je comprends. J'ai toujours essayé de comprendre et d'être juste.

Ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées pendant un instant. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Peut-être que s'il lui disait _exactement _ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago, alors saurait-elle mieux comment le consoler. Mais c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de le consoler après la mort de Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu vas aller à la fête après la remise des diplômes ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Ron aimerais vraiment t'y voir, Harry. Tu lui manques. Tu nous manque à tous.

_- _Je ne me sens pas trop d'y aller, mais j'y penserais.

Elle détestait l'indifférence qui émanait de lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne lui-même. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle devait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de langue, avant de devoir le hurler sans se contrôler. S'il devait par la suite être en colère après elle, alors ainsi soit-il.

- Si tu veux me parler de, commença-t-elle nerveusement. Hé bien, de la mort de Malefoy… Je suis là pour toi. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Qu'importe combien de temps tu vas continuer à dire que tu vas bien, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Et quand tu dis que tu l'aimais bien, tu n'es pas honnête avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, que d'une certaine manière, tu étais-

Elle se dépêcha de finir quand elle le vit prêt à protester.

- Mais il signifiait plus que ça pour toi, pas vrai ? Il m'a sauvée, Harry. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il ne t'avait pas aimé ou n'avait pas ressenti _quelque chose_ pour toi, qui ne soit pas de la haine. Et je pense… Je pense que tu l'aimais aussi.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'Harry allait lui crier de sortir de sa vie. Son visage était si rouge qu'elle l'imaginait déjà prêt à exploser. Mais finalement, il se calma et dit :

- Il était important pour moi. Je ne veux pas parler de sa mort. Je ne peux pas. Ce ne serait pas juste.

Elle fronça les sourcils face aux mots qu'Harry avait choisis.

_- Juste _? Mais Harry…

- S'il te plaît Hermione, ne gâche pas tout, dit-il rapidement. Accepte le fait que je ne veuille pas en parler.

Elle soupira, acceptant sa défaite.

- Très bien. Mais si tu en as besoin, un jour, je serais là pour toi.

Sa colère sembla se dissiper et il lui sourit tristement en la remerciant.

Après qu'elle soit partie, Harry passa un long moment assis à la fenêtre, à regarder le soleil se coucher, les yeux pleins de larmes.

C'était toujours quelque chose de douloureux de penser à ce qui s'était passé après la défaite de Voldemort. La bataille n'était pas le souvenir le plus difficile, malgré qu'elle ait failli coûter sa vie à Harry. A la fin, il avait même ressenti un certain plaisir à détruire Voldemort, quelque chose dont il avait presque honte. Mais les souvenirs de la bataille étaient plus faciles à supporter que les souvenirs qu'il avait de Drago, couché sur le sol de sa cellule. Ce qui avait fait son coeur se serrer avait été de voir à quel point Drago paraissait faible, et comment il s'était accroché à la vie avec espoir.

C'est sa foi en Harry qui avait maintenu Drago en vie. Non, pas simplement sa foi. Son _amour_. Exactement comme Remus l'avait dit.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues d'Harry aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient de ce jour-là.

Rogue avait emmené Drago et Harry à Ste Mangouste. Harry avait été conduit dans une autre aile de l'hôpital, loin de Drago. Il était resté seul dans une chambre pendant une semaine pour se remettre, sans aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus désespéré et seul.

_C'est pour ton bien, Harry._ _Nous ne connaissons pas exactement les dommages que les sorts de Voldemort t'ont infligé_, lui avaient dit les Médicomages.

Harry avait eu l'impression de devenir fou. Par deux fois, il avait eu un excès de colère et avait saccagé sa chambre, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Les Médicomages avaient juste fini par le mettre sous sédatif. La dépression avait eu raison de lui tandis que les jours sans nouvelle de Drago passaient. Harry ne savait même pas si Drago était vivant ou mort. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Drago, son état n'avait pas paru bon, et les Médicomages n'avaient pas semblé très optimistes non plus. Mais Harry avait prié pour Drago chaque nuit. Il savait que rien de mauvais n'allait arriver. Après tout, Drago avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Drago vivrait. Pour Harry. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry avait voulu croire.

Le jour où Harry avait été finalement autorisé à quitter sa chambre, il avait entendu deux Médicomages parler de comment Drago avait résisté longtemps avant de mourir. Le cœur d'Harry avait arrêté de battre et sa vue s'était brouillée. Il s'était évanoui puis s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre avec Remus à ses cotés. La Médicomage avait répété ce qu'Harry avait entendu dans le couloir et Harry avait pâli.

- Harry…, avait commencé prudemment Remus.

_- _Non. Non, non, non, avait dit Harry en secouant la tête. Non. Il n'est pas mort ! C'est une erreur !

_- _Je suis désolé, Mr Potter, mais c'est la vérité, avait dit le Médicomage près de lui.

_- _NON ! Vous n'êtes qu'un foutu menteur !

Après ça, il avait fallu au moins cinq hommes pour calmer sa fureur. Remus n'avait jamais vu Harry si perturbé, si blessé. Harry avait été mis sous sédatif, et Remus avait demandé à tout le monde de le laisser seul. Harry n'en avait eu rien à faire. Son cœur était brisé. Rien d'autre n'importait pour lui mis sinon que Drago survive. Des larmes avaient inondé ses joues, et Remus l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras pendant un long moment.

Harry avait maudit la vie d'être aussi aberrante. Il pleura pour l'injustice des choses. Drago était trop jeune. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Harry ne pourrait jamais savoir comment ça aurait été de vivre ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'embrasser à nouveau Drago, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

- Oh, Harry, murmura doucement Remus, alors qu'Harry laissait sa peine sortir. Ce n'est pas la fin.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait, mais la manière dont il le dit fit réagir Harry, qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry entre deux sanglots.

Remus eut les yeux dans le vague pendant un moment, puis il sourit à Harry, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir comme ça.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux d'Harry et il ravala ses larmes.

- Quoi ?

Remus déglutit difficilement, puis il dit :

- Il est vivant, Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait, et son cœur s'arrêta pratiquement de battre.

- Je- je- je- ne- comprends pas.

_- _Drago est vivant.

_- _Mais pourquoi- Comment- Je veux dire-

Harry était si stupéfait qu'il n'arrivait plus à former une phrase cohérente.

- S'il est en vie, alors pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'il est mort ?

_- _L'Ordre pensait qu'il serait mieux de simuler sa mort, commença à expliquer Remus. Parce qu'il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté et Drago est une de leurs principales cibles. Nous voulions le protéger.

Le soulagement était si fort qu'il n'était pas loin de perdre à nouveau connaissance. De plus, le sédatif était en train de perdre en efficacité. Retrouvant un peu de contrôle sur son corps, il donna un coup dans le bras de Remus.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant? demanda Harry, furieux.

_- _Je ne pouvais pas. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans la chambre, dit Remus, en massant l'endroit où Harry l'avait frappé. Et c'est un secret, Harry. Seules quelques personnes savent, et je te l'ai dit que parce que je sais à quel point Drago compte pour toi.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Harry, mais de joie et de soulagement.

- Il va bien, alors. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai sauvé.

_- _Il est encore faible. Il va lui falloir un petit moment pour être totalement rétabli, mais oui, il ira bien.

Harry sourit entre ses larmes.

- Il est vivant. Je le reverrais.

Remus sourit en retour.

- Oui, tu le reverras. Mais pas maintenant, Harry.

_- _Pourquoi pas ?

_- _Parce que tout le monde _pense_ que Drago est _mort_, et ce mensonge doit continuer à courir.

_- _Quand le reverrais-je ?

_- _Je ne sais pas. Tu dois juste attendre.

Et attendre fut la seule chose qu'Harry fit les deux mois suivants. Il avait aussi ignoré les tentatives d'Hermione de lui parler de Drago, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était vivant. Il sourit. Hermione était tellement têtue. Elle lui avait presque fait avouer. Il détestait lui mentir, mais il le devait. Un jour, elle allait finir par le découvrir, elle restait Hermione, Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Harry regarda sa montre. C'était bientôt l'heure de la fête. Le soleil s'était déjà couché. Il entendait au loin les élèves parler avec animation du dernier jour à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas triste pourtant. Il n'allait pas quitter le château. Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme assistant de Remus. Un jour, Harry pourrait devenir un enseignant lui aussi.

Drago lui manquait tellement, mais au moins Remus le tenait au courant de son état de santé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Harry ?

C'était Ron. Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Hé, Ron.

_- _Hé, mec. Comment vas-tu ?

_- _Bien, j'imagine.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant, et puis Ron dit :

- Tu vas venir au bal ? Ca serait cool, et je peux me bourrer la gueule avec toi, si tu veux.

Harry gloussa.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione apprécierait.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons des tonnes de raisons de boire. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. Elle se joindra probablement à nous.

_- _Je ne sais pas si je suis d'humeur…

_- _Oh, allez, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner alors que ce sont nos dernières heures à l'école. Je sais que tu vas rester, mais Hermione et moi allons partir demain. Tu dois venir à la fête. Ce ne serait pas pareil sans toi.

Harry pouvait sentir chaque émotion dans la voix de Ron. Tandis qu'il fixait son meilleur ami, il se souvint de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, toutes les aventures et les situations dangereuses auxquelles ils avaient fait face. Harry était tellement reconnaissant, que le destin lui ait donné Ron et Hermione comme meilleurs amis. Les yeux priants de Ron le décidèrent et il se dit qu'il méritait une nuit pour faire la fête. Harry réalisa qu'il avait _besoin_ de faire la fête. Après tout, il y avait eu tellement de fête. Au moins, pour une nuit, il laisserait son amertume dans sa chambre et sortirait pour s'amuser un peu.

- D'accord, Ron. Amusons-nous. Je pense que nous le méritons, dit Harry.

_- _J'aime cet était d'esprit !

**MY IMMORTAL**

Harry retourna à sa chambre vers trois heures du matin. Sa tête était un peu douloureuse après toutes les Bièraubeurres qu'il avait bues avec Ron et Hermione, mais il se sentait plus reposé d'avoir passé la nuit dehors. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de s'amuser, et il était heureux que Ron l'ait obligé à venir au bal. Il s'était beaucoup amusé avec ses amis. La seule mauvaise chose avait été de penser à Drago et à quel point il lui manquait. Après la dizaine de bouteilles de Bièraubeurres, il s'était senti légèrement confus, mais était resté relativement conscient.

Epuisé, il envoya balader ses chaussures et tomba sur son lit et sombra presque immédiatement.

Il eut vaguement conscience du bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, puis de la main qui lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement, attrapa ses lunettes et les mit. Quand Remus apparut, Harry se sentit aussitôt totalement réveillé.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- _Rien, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, dit rapidement Remus pour le rassurer.

_- _Quelle heure est-il ?

_- _Il est onze heures moins dix. Tu as dormi pendant un moment. Est-ce que tu as dit au revoir à tes amis ? Ils sont sur le point de partir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait, et sortit de son lit si rapidement qu'il faillit tomber sur le sol.

- Merde. J'ai promis à Hermione et Ron de venir leur dire au revoir ! s'exclama Harry en s'habillant.

_- _Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te réveiller. Pour ça et pour autre chose. Une _chose_ qui est en fait, assez ennuyeuse et impatiente.

Les doigts d'Harry arrêtèrent aussitôt de boutonner sa chemise. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Remus.

- Est-ce que cette raison est blonde, grande et a un caractère insupportable, qui finit heureusement par être fascinant et intriguant ? demanda Harry.

Remus gloussa à cette description.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la partie fascinante, mais le caractère insupportable sonne plutôt juste.

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller

- Tu veux dire…

Remus alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant une grande silhouette debout sur le seuil de la porte, l'air anxieuse de rentrer. La personne entra doucement à l'intérieur, et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Harry fut stupéfait de voir les cheveux courts et sombres du jeune homme devant lui. La seule chose qu'Harry reconnaissait était ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus et argentés, toujours aussi uniques.

Il se contentèrent de se fixer pendant un long moment, ivres à la vue de l'autre. Harry sentit ses mains trembler et devenir moites. Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches et déglutit. Différentes émotions brillaient dans leurs yeux, chacune plus puissante que les autres. Toutes là : incompréhension, reconnaissance, douleur, désir, amour. Ils n'osèrent pas bouger de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve qui s'évaporerait encore.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut les cheveux de Drago. Autrefois, ils avaient été d'un blond très beau, mais à présent ils étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry, ce qui rendait Drago plus pâle, mais plus attirant que jamais. Le contraste entre ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns était stupéfiant. Harry manquait littéralement de mots.

La seconde chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la maigreur et la faiblesse qui émanait de Drago. La torture qui lui avait été infligée avait laissé des marques, plus ou moins visibles. Drago avait également besoin d'une canne en argent pour se déplacer qui semblait terriblement familière. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher le moment en pensant à Lucius Malefoy.

- Dis quelque chose, dit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Harry ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot. Ses lèvres étaient fermées et serrées, et son corps était rigide, mais même s'il essayait de rester calme, les larmes à l'intérieur de ses yeux le trahissaient. Une larme s'échappa de son œil malgré toute sa volonté, et une seconde la rejoignit. Les yeux de Drago étaient aussi chatoyants.

- Drago, dit Harry, souriant.

Drago sourit en retour.

- Harry.

En une seconde, Harry avait couru jusqu'à Drago et l'avait étreint, les envoyant presque tout les deux sur le sol. Son étreinte était tellement serrée que Drago avait du mal à respirer, mais il s'en fichait. Harry était à nouveau dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas seulement son imagination, mais la réalité. Combien de fois Drago en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité tenir Harry ainsi ?

- Harry, vas-y doucement, lui rappela gentiment Remus. Drago n'est pas encore complètement rétabli.

Harry renonça aussitôt aux bras de Drago, mais le blond le poussa à l'intérieur d'une étreinte encore plus forte et chaude, sa cane depuis longtemps tombée au sol.

- Qui pourrait me reprocher quoi que ce soit si je me fais mal ? dit Drago. Tu m'as manqué, le balafré.

Drago le relâcha juste suffisamment pour voir son visage.

- Tu n'es plus le balafré, hein ?

C'était vrai. La cicatrice sur le front d'Harry avait commencé à disparaître après la mort de Voldemort, jusqu'au jour où Harry s'était réveillé sans elle. C'était encore étrange de regarder son reflet dans le miroir et de ne plus voir sa si légendaire cicatrice. Mais au moins, c'était la preuve que Voldemort était mort pour de bon.

- Et tu n'es plus ce stupide gamin blond, j'imagine ? fit remarquer Harry en pointant les cheveux de Drago. Des cheveux bruns, hein ? Est-ce une tentative pathétique pour me ressembler ? Est-ce que grâce à ça je t'ai moins manqué ? Ou plus ?

_- _Si j'en avais la force, Harry, tu prendrais mon pied au cul, dit Drago d'un air espiègle. Mes cheveux sont biens, tu ne trouves pas ? Je les aime bien, même si mes anciens cheveux me manquent. Mais c'était nécessaire pour ma nouvelle identité. Et puis je suis encore plus attirant qu'avant, et ce n'est pas rien.

Harry gloussa.

- Hé bien, je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas changé. Toujours autant désagréable et terriblement prétentieux. Mais tu m'as manqué, sale gosse.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Leurs yeux commencèrent à briller de larmes, et leurs lèvres furent de plus en plus proches jusqu'à ce que Remus se racle la gorge.

- Je serais dehors si vous avez besoin de moi, dit-il avant de partir.

Drago et Harry n'entendirent jamais la porte se refermer. Ils n'avaient de yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ? demanda Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais à l'intérieur, il ressentait la même émotion qu'Harry.

- Hé bien, oui, Potter. Je suis habitué à ce que les gens me prennent pour un mirage, mais honnêtement, tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir l'air si étonné à chaque fois que tu me vois. Je sais que je suis magnifique. Et comme tu le dis si bien, je suis suffisamment prétentieux, même sans ton aide.

Le rire d'Harry résonna agréablement aux oreilles de Drago. Le blond caressa gentiment son visage, et ils se regardèrent, front contre front.

- Potter ? l'appela Drago, en le fixant intensément.

_- _Oui ? répondit Harry dans un souffle.

_- _Tu vas m'embrasser ou quoi ?

Il n'avait pas à le lui dire deux fois. Les lèvres d'Harry capturèrent celle de Drago dans un doux baiser.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Drago. Je ne savais pas à quel point je t'aimais jusqu'au moment où Hermione m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour l'aider. Et puis je t'ai vu couché sur le sol de ta cellule, en sang et à moitié mort, mais m'attendant encore…

Harry sourit derrière ses larmes.

- Quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort, je voulais mourir à mon tour. Je n'ai pas les mots nécessaires pour expliquer à quel point j'ai été heureux quand je t'ai revu après tout ce temps.

_- _Ne fais pas dans le mélodramatique non plus, dit Drago, tentant difficilement de retenir ses larmes. Ca ne te va pas du tout. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux du Harry Potter tout tendre, tu sais. Je suis tombé amoureux de ton coté sombre. Bien que je doive avouer que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu deviens tendre comme maintenant. Mais sincèrement, Potter, n'en fait pas tout un fromage. Ca n'a pas été _si_ long.

_- _Ferme-la.

Harry embrassa à nouveau Drago et très vite, ils étaient pantelants.

- C'est le Harry que je connais, dit Drago avec un sourire après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées. Hum… Je viens juste de me rappeler de quelque chose. Tu n'étais pas censé dire au revoir à Granger et à la Belette?

Harry se tapa le front.

- Exact ! Putain ! Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici !

_- _C'est bon. Je n'irais nul part.

_- _Tu promets ?

Drago pinça la joue d'Harry pour l'agacer

- Tu es si mignon, Harry. Bien sûr que je te le promet. Je suis venu ici pour être avec toi. Merlin seul sait combien de temps j'ai attendu pour être de nouveau avec toi. Je serai là quand tu reviendras. Je n'irais nul part. Par contre je pense… que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui. Comme discuter de ta stupidité.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Ma quoi ?

_- _Ton petit acte héroïque stupide qui a bien failli te tuer !

_- _J'ai sauvé ton amie ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant ! Putain, Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me rendes fou à cause de ça ! Passe à autre chose, par la barbe de Merlin ! se plaignit Drago.

- J'étais malade d'inquiétude pour toi ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as disparu sans dire au revoir. Je pensais que tu avais rejoins Voldemort. J'ai passé des jours à t'aimer et te détester en même temps. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais confus ! J'avais peur de me retrouver face à toi dans une bataille. J'étais sûr que tu me tuerais, parce que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit contre toi.

La voix d'Harry tremblait.

- Je t'ai tant détesté pour m'avoir laissé. Et puis… Puis Hermione est apparu et m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvée. TOI ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais désespéré de te retrouver. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.

_- _Harry…

_- _Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, continua Harry. C'est difficile pour moi de te dire ce que je ressens, Drago, en particulier après ça… Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment ça a fini pas arriver ou pourquoi, mais c'est arrivé. Et tu as fait une chose si stupide… Brave, oui. Mais stupide.

_- _Simplement pour te montrer que j'étais digne de toi, que j'étais digne de ton amour, confessa Drago avec passion.

Harry était stupéfié par sa confession.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment à ce point ?

_- _OUI !

Jamais Drago n'avait été aussi surpris de sa conviction. Mais c'était la vérité. Son amour pour Harry avait complètement changé sa vie.

- Je- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, dit Drago calmement, en fixant intensément Harry. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus. J'avais l'habitude de te détester plus que tout. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser que la haine que je ressentais à ton égard était en fait la seule manière pour t'aimer que mon cœur avait trouvée. Je ne savais pas comment t'aimer. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais appris. Mais toi tu l'as fait, et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant, parce que tu m'as ramené à la vie, dit Drago avec passion, avant de se détacher d'Harry et de lui tourner le dos. A présent va dire au revoir à tes amis. Je ne suis pas mélodramatique, Potter. Je pense que le moment des baisers et des confessions est officiellement terminé.

Le silence envahit la chambre. Drago voulait regarder Harry, mais il n'osait pas se retourner pour lui faire face. Sa curiosité le dévorait littéralement. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry était en train de penser ? Comment allait-il réagir à ses confessions ? Drago n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps pour savoir ce qu'Harry ressentait. Il sentit sa main toucher son épaule et le faire se retourner afin qu'ils se fassent face.

- Même si tu es vraiment énervant, merci, murmura Harry avant d'embrasser Drago, le prenant par surprise.

Drago s'abandonna volontiers dans le baiser.

- Attends-moi.

Et Harry fut parti avant même que Drago ait pu réagir.

**MY IMMORTAL**

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione pleurer autant qu'elle le fit quand il vint leur dire au revoir. Elle lui demanda pardon des millions de fois, assez pour énerver Harry et Ron, mais il la rassura en lui assurant qu'il était le seul à avoir besoin de s'excuser pour "elle-savait-quoi". Ils se promirent de se voir pendant l'été, et tandis que le train partait, Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Ses amis allaient lui manquer. Même si ce n'était pas pour autant la fin de leur amitié, il savait que rien ne serait plus pareil. Ca n'était plus pareil depuis pas mal de temps déjà, se rappela-t-il amèrement.

Il prit le chemin du retour jusqu'au château et rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Harry sourit à la vue de Drago couché sur son lit. Il lui faudrait sûrement un moment avant de s'habituer aux nouveaux cheveux de Drago, pensa-t-il, mais même si ses cheveux blonds allaient lui manquer, il devait admettre que Drago était particulièrement beau en brun.

Harry marcha doucement jusqu'au lit et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago. Ils étaient encore remués par leurs confessions mutuelles. Leurs émotions se déchaînaient, mais Harry était finalement sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, et il était d'accord avec ça. Il était fatigué de prétendre être froid et mesuré. Ce n'était pas le cas. Drago le lui avait fait réalisé. Même si les blessures allaient mettre du temps pour se refermer, l'amour ne lui faisait plus peur

- Drago.

_- _Harry.

_- _J'aimerais que ça aille.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_- Ca _?

_- _Notre relation.

Drago sourit d'un air narquois, mais son cœur battait plus vite tout à coup.

- Alors _maintenant_ nous avons une relation.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je suis sérieux. Mais je… je ne me sens pas vraiment d'en parler.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit.

- Je sais. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler.

_- _Mais…

_- _Chut.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry et caressa son visage.

- Nous savons déjà ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. C'est assez pour le moment.

_- _Vraiment ? douta Harry.

_- _Oui. Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous pour parler. En fait, nous avons tout le reste de notre vie pour le faire.

_- _Le reste de notre vie ? ricana Harry. Tu as l'air plutôt confiant, hein ?

Drago rougit.

- Voilà pourquoi nous ne devons pas en parler. Tu dis toujours une connerie. Alors tais-toi.

_- _Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais en prison, dit sérieusement Harry.

_- _Pourquoi ? tressaillit Drago.

_- _Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

_- _Non. Peut-être… qu'un jour je serais capable de parler de ça. Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à en parler maintenant. Ne gâchons pas ce moment. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir aujourd'hui.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et pas de blagues idiotes cette fois. J'ai besoin de savoir vraiment. Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi, Harry ?

Harry sourit doucement.

- Oui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi t'aurais-je dit que j'aimerais que les choses aillent ?

Drago sourit à son tour.

- Alors tu es d'accord pour laisser toutes ces émotions à un autre jour.

_- _Oui.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

- Est-ce que tu vas rester ici ? C'est vraiment certain ?

_- _Oui. Le professeur Rogue a dit que j'aurais à nouveau une vie très bientôt. A propos, quel choc de découvrir qu'il était du coté de Dumbledore depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à ce sujet ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

Drago s'en sentit légèrement ennuyé, mais il comprit pourquoi Harry l'avait gardé pour lui.

- Plus de secrets entre nous, Potter.

Harry pensa faire une remarque espiègle, mais à la place, il préféra dire :

- D'accord. Tu vas rester ?

_- _Oui. Je suis le nouvel assistant de Rogue, annonça fièrement Drago. Je pense que j'enseignerais moi aussi très bientôt.

_- _Vraiment ? sourit Harry. Et il ne s'en est pas plaint ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine qu'il l'a bien pris. Il ne semblait pas totalement contre l'idée de Dumbledore et en fait, il a sourit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un air stupéfait.

- On parle bien de Rogue ?

Drago hocha la tête et Harry fit une grimace.

- Tu as toujours été son préféré à cette vieille chauve-souris. J'ai pitié pour ces pauvres élèves qui seront dans la même pièce que Rogue _et_ toi.

_- _Ha, ha. Tu es si marrant, Potter. Est-ce que tu veux entendre quelque chose de plus marrant encore ? Tu devras endurer ma présence pour le reste de ta misérable vie, parce que je dormirais dans ta chambre.

_- _Tant que Rogue ne partage pas une chambre avec nous, c'est bon, dit Harry d'un ton espiègle.

_- _Je pense que le professeur Rogue partagera son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

_- _Le professeur Lupin, dit Drago, imperturbable, alors qu'Harry était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

_- _QUOI ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant. Ca y est, tu découvres que Rogue a une vie aussi. Tu t'y feras.

_- _Argh. Rogue et Remus ? Honnêtement, Remus pourrait se trouver mieux.

_- Remus _?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Je veux dire, aurais-tu fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Malheureusement, je suis coincé avec toi pour toujours.

_- _Ca ne sonne pas si mal.

_- _Alors, c'est d'accord pour que tu enseignes ici ? Tu n'as plus besoin de te déguiser ? demanda Harry.

_- _En fait, si. Au moins pendant un temps. D'ailleurs, tu peux m'appeler Napoléon.

_- Napoléon _?

_- _Tu pourras m'appeler Léo quand nous serons… tu sais…

Harry resta déconcerté pendant un moment, puis il tomba sur le lit, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! protesta Draco.

_- _Oh si, ça l'est. _Napoléon _?

Harry recommença à rire encore plus fort.

Drago croisa les bras, d'un air ennuyé.

- Ca sonnait très bien quand je l'ai choisi.

_- _Oh, c'est parfait à vrai dire. Je ne peux pas attendre de te présenter à Ron comme mon petit ami.

Drago sourit.

- La Belette est tellement idiot que je parie qu'il ne réalisera jamais que Napoléon et Drago Malefoy sont la même personne.

Harry lança un regard agacé à Drago.

- Ne traite pas Ron d'idiot. Si tu veux être avec moi, tu vas devoir traiter Ron et Hermione avec plus de respect.

Drago haussa les épaules, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Attends. On retourne en arrière. Est-ce que tu as bien dit _petit ami _?

Harry rougit, en prétendant ne pas faire attention.

- C'est ce que nous sommes, pas vrai ?

Drago fit la grimace.

- Nous sommes vraiment gays, donc ?

_- _J'imagine que oui, gloussa Harry.

_- _Hé bien, je suis d'accord avec ça.

Drago se coucha à coté d'Harry.

- Toi aussi ?

_- _Oui.

_- _Nous pourrions nous enfuir.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Je pensais que c'était d'accord pour que tu restes ici.

_-_Ca l'est. Mais- Nous pourrions juste… partir, dit Drago pensif. Pendant une semaine ou deux. Juste tous les deux. Loin de tout. Tu ne crois pas que nous le méritons ?

_- _Ca semble intéressant. Où irions-nous ?

_- _Je ne sais pas. Où nous voudrons.

_- _D'accord.

Drago sourit.

- Serais-tu d'accord avec moi, Potter ?

Harry roula les yeux.

- Ne commence pas.

Leurs mains se touchèrent et s'entrelacèrent.

- Harry ?

_- _Quoi, Léo ? dit Harry avec un sourire.

_- _Fais-moi l'amour.

Drago regarda intensément à l'intérieur des yeux d'Harry et scellèrent leurs lèvres ensemble. Les doigts d'Harry tremblèrent un peu quand il déshabilla Drago. Il avait peur de la blesser. Après tout, Drago n'était pas encore totalement rétabli. Mais il le rassura et lui dit que c'était bon, qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour arrêter maintenant. Ils firent l'amour lentement. Chaque baiser était empli de passion. Drago pleura presque, parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi tendre, alors qu'il caressait son corps comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Ils avaient encore plein de temps pour guérir leurs blessures. A cet instant, leurs esprits avaient juste désespérément besoin de l'autre. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'utiliser l'autre pour oublier les souvenirs douloureux de leur passé, ils trouvèrent en l'autre ce qu'ils avaient cherché toute leur vie. Ils trouvèrent la paix. Ils étaient finalement chez eux. Plus de guerre. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre à présent. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls

Drago gémit doucement tandis qu'Harry bougeait en lui. Ses yeux étaient comme un liquide argenté, exactement comme Harry les aimait.

Et leurs langues se battirent jusqu'à la fin.

FIN.

* * *

**Note de traductrice :** Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire toute mignonne de Blanchemalfoy. Je veux également vous remercier pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de m'écrire, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire :)

A présent, je ne peux que vous conseiller — si ce n'est pas déjà fait — de lire l'autre traduction sur laquelle je travaille actuellement, DEATH OF TODAY. C'est un slash HPLV très différent et beaucoup moins romantique que cette histoire, mais d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Je vous garantis que vous serez vite accrocs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite encore d'interminables et heureuses heures de lectures sur FFnet :)


End file.
